A New Beginning
by mariliv
Summary: They say school is like a second home. For Tris, her brother and all the people they'll meet, school is actually their homes. In boarding school, how will Tris deal with her curiosity, her ability of getting herself into awkward situations, friendship, love and all the other kind of teenage crisis? Rated T because it's divergenT.
1. New School, New Home

**Disclaimer**: Of course I am Veronica Roth. I am in fanfiction writing a fan history of my own book instead of writing Allegiant and checking up on the Divergent movie.

I know the high school thing is overused. And by overused I mean REALLY overused. But I had so many ideas I had to write my own. This will be my first Divergent fanfiction \o/

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**New school, new home.**

"Beatrice!" My mom says, entering my room. "What are you still doing in bed?"

She approached the window, and opens the blinds.

"Mhhh." I yawn. I sit in my bed and look at my mother. She has her hair loose, which is something I don't usually see in her.

"Honey, get up and get yourself dressed." She kisses my forehead. "The breakfast is ready, and your father is carrying the rest of your bags to the car."

"Mother, I don't want to go." I sigh.

"I don't want you both to go either, but you have to."

"Why can't I be homeschooled like Susan and her brother?" I ask her.

Susan is my neighbor, and Caleb, my older brother, as a huge crush on her. They don't date, but they have made out a couple of times. We are not allowed to date, because my father is overprotective and says we are too young.

"Sweetie, you know I love you. But it's better for you, to have a proper education. That is something me and your father can't offer like that." She smiles warmly at me before leaving my room.

Today is the day I've been dreading since the beginning of the summer.

Since I live in a very small town, the local high school closed due to the lack of students. And now, me and my brother have to go to boarding school, almost across the state. We are both juniors, but he is eleven months older than me. He is 17, and I'm 16.

I get up, make my bed and open the dresser. I showered the night before. I pick out a light grey shirt, that hangs off one of my shoulders and black high-waisted skinny jeans.

I put my combat boots on and I head to the kitchen to see Caleb sat on his chair.

"So," I start, sitting on mine, and grabbing a toast. "excited?"

He raises his eyes from his mug of milk to my eyes, and nods his head no.

"You?" he asks, taking a sip from the milk.

I also nod my head no.

"Everything is going to be okay. Just be yourselves, I am sure everyone will love you." My mom says, trying to make everything better. "I'll go see if you father needs help with the luggage." she smiles, and leave.

Caleb moves his head to see if our mom already left the house, and when he hears the front door shut he turns to me.

"What am I going to do without Susan?" he buries his head in his hands. "I haven't said a proper goodbye. She'll never forgive me."

"Weren't you with her all afternoon yesterday?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but we weren't quite talking, ya know..."

"Oh." Is all I can say before my parents could enter the house again.

"We are leaving in ten." My father says, looking at us.

I shove the rest of the toast in my mouth and get up.

"Beatrice, don't get up unless you finished your food." He says.

I sit again and roll my eyes, making sure he doesn't sees. When I finally swallow the rest of the toast, I take a huge sip of the rest of the milk in my mug. I get up, shove the plate and the mug in the sink and run to the bathroom.

I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth. Then, I take my comb and brush my hair. I look myself in the mirror for a couple of seconds, before leaving the bathroom.

"CALEB! GET BACK HERE." I hear my father screaming.

I rush to the nearest window to see what is going on and I see Caleb in front of Susan's house. She opens the door and he hugs her tightly. He takes a few steps and he is inside of her house, and I can't see no more. But I guess they kissed. After maybe 15 seconds, he gets out and gives her a last hug.

.xx.

In the car, after my father rambled a lot about what Caleb did earlier, Caleb mouthed to me "totally worth it", and we both smiled. An hour later, we arrived at the school.

My jaw dropped when I saw the school. It was huge. It had a big building with maybe 5 or 6 floors shaped like an wide V in the right corner. It had an equally huge square building near the gate, lots of trees and lots of other smaller, but still huge buildings.

My father said to us, to go find out where our rooms were, so that they could drop off our luggage there.

When Caleb and I entered the main gate my jaw dropped even more. It was beautiful. Did I say the school was huge? We climbed up some stairs and entered the main building.

"I don't know about you, Tris, but I'm kind of shitting myself here." Caleb said.

"Same. I am going to loose myself in here."

"Are you two new in the school?" A kind woman, who worked at the school asked us. "You look lost" she smiled.

"Yes, we are." Caleb said politely. "We are trying to find out wher-"

"This way. Follow me" the woman said, not letting Caleb finish his sentence.

"Max," the lady called "You have two new students in here."

We approached a counter and the man who was called Max asked us if we had already answered the questionnaire, and we said no.

"Oh, just fill in those then, please" he smiled and gave us one thing that looked like a tablet. "One at the time"

When Caleb finished his, he passed me the tablet-look-alike.

I quickly scanned through it and it had 5 hypothetical questions. I answered those quickly and handed the tablet back to Max, and he asked us our names.

"I am Beatrice Prior, and this is my brother, Caleb Prior." I said.

"Beatrice," he turned his head to me "You'll be staying in the 5th floor, room 564B. You have a roommate called Christina. Caleb," he turned his head to my brother "You'll be staying in the 4th floor, room 482A. You don't have a roommate yet. But by the end of the day, you'll have one. The dorms are in the V shaped building. You take a left on this door," he pointed to a door "and you'll see it." He smiled politely as he handed us our schedules, locker combinations and a school map.

We got back to the car and my dad helped Caleb carrying his stuff and my mom helped me.

When we got to the building, it seemed even bigger than it already was.

As we were waiting for the elevator to arrive, my eyes stopped at a white board with black letters.

**First Floor: Amity**  
**Second Floor: Abnegation**  
**Third Floor: Candor**  
**Fourth Floor: Erudite**  
**Fifth Floor: Dauntless**  
**Sixth Floor: Roof. Not allowed to students.**

Dauntless floor. I am in the Dauntless floor. What a cool name. Dauntless.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Kudos if you reached the end of the first chapter!

This is the first chapter, so it's like a prologue. I hope you liked it.

I am deeply sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. If you found one, please let me know.

And by the way, I might change the name of the fanfic later on.

please review and let me know what you guys thought of this.

liv x


	2. The Roommate

Thank you ShyBlaze, for being the first reviewer. It means a lot x

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****The Roommate****  
**

Dauntless floor. I am in the Dauntless floor. What a cool name. Dauntless.

.xx.

The doors open, and we enter the elevator.

A girl with two braids walks in as well and presses the 1 button. Caleb presses 4 and looks for the number 5.

"Hm, Tris? There is no fifth floor..." Caleb says.

"Oh, excuse me?" The girl in the two braids says, smiling kindly "If you are headed to the fifth floor you have to take the stairs at the fourth."

"What?" I ask shocked. "You mean there is no elevator to the fifth floor?"

She nods her head no and the big metallic grey doors close.

"Well... Thank you." I say and she smiles.

The doors open again in the first floor and I can see "Amity" written on the wall right in front of the elevator. The "y" on Amity forms a bunch of branches and it has a flower in the end of one of them. The girl leaves and takes a left.

"Stairs... Now that's a bummer..." I say under my breath.

Caleb was the only one who heard me and snorted.

When we arrived at the fourth floor, the four of us got out of the elevator with our luggage. And just like in the first floor there was "Erudite" written on the wall. The top part of the "e" on the end, formed a eye.

I wondered what kind of drawing would Dauntless have while my mom and I climbed up the stairs. When we arrived at the top, my eyes widen.

I almost couldn't see the white on the walls due to the graffities that were all over. I could read "DAUNTLESS" in the middle of them. Instead of being written with clean letters like Amity and Erudite, Dauntless was written in graffiti and it looked like flames. It was like the word Dauntless itself was on fire. I loved it.

"Honey, what is your room?" My mom asks me. I take out a piece of paper of my back pocket and say it's room 564B. We turn left, because that's the way the B dorms are.

"521, 534, 559," I murmur while looking at the numbers on the doors "564! Mom, I found it."

I put my hand on the round handle and turn it slightly. I open the door and saw a massive window with black blinds right in front of door. The window had a huge windowsill, and I could certainly sit on it. Next to the window, I saw a desk and a bunch of nail polishes, brushes, makeup and a bag.

I made a weird face and entered the room with my mom.

"What a... cozy room." She said, looking around.

In the right side of the door, there was another door that was closed. I guessed it was the bathroom. There was a little hallway and then, at my right side, there were two beds. They were nothing like the one I had back in my room. It was twice the size, but it didn't seem like a double. In the middle of the beds, there was a nightstand. In front of the beds, there was a table, a lamp and a TV. In the left corner of the room, there was a closet.

In the right sided bed, there was an huge bag. There were clothes all over it.

The bathroom door opens and a pretty girl with big brown eyes, short hair and dark skin smiles.

"Hello, you must be my roommate!" she says.

"Hello. Yes, I am. You must be," I think about the name that Max mentioned earlier. Tina, Carrie, Chris, "CHRISTINA!" I snap my fingers.

"Yes, I am" she laughs.

"I am Beatrice." I place my hand in front of her. I was hoping she would shake it, like normal people would, but instead she hugs me.

"Nice to meet you, Beatrice!"

"This is my mother, Natalie Prior." I gesture towards my mom.

"Nice to meet you, Christina." she says politely.

"Pleasure is all mine." Christina says, shaking her hand.

For a couple of moments I thought she was going to hug my mother, like she hugged me. It scared me a little.

"I am so sorry for this mess, I had no idea you'd be arriving so soon." She says towards me. I laugh.

"Beatrice, we have to get going. You father needs to get to work before lunch time." she heads to the door. "Goodbye, Christina."

"Goodbye Mrs. Prior. See you in a bit, Beatrice" she waves.

.xx.

As we arrive at the car, Caleb and dad are already there.

"This seems like a really good school, Andrew." My mother says.

"I agree, and I hope you two," he points at us "behave well."

"We will." Caleb says. I just stand there smiling.

My father hugs Caleb, and then hugs me, before getting in the car.

After hugging my brother, my mom comes to me and hugs me tightly.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Beatrice. Don't worry." she whispers in my ear, and I hug her even tighter.

She gets in the car and my dad starts the engine.

"Call us when you can. I love you both. Don't ever forget." She smiles.

And then, as the second pass by, I can only see her wave as their car eventually disappears in the horizon.

Caleb throws his arm around my shoulders.

"Now, it is just you and me." he says.

"What..." My eyes widen at him. "MOM, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I scream playfully.

We end up laughing like two crazy siblings, in the middle of the street until we decide to head back to our dorms again, to bond with out roommates.

"Have you met you roommate yet?" I ask Caleb.

"I did. On my way here, he asked me if I knew where room 482A was. I was like "You are my roommate!" and he asked me to show him where the room was." He explained. "His name is Fernando."

"Cool. Well, my roommate jumped over me when we met." I laugh "She is Christina."

"I like her name."

"Want to meet her?" I ask.

"Later. I have to unpack first." He said, as we were already waiting for the elevator to come.

"Oh god. And I have stairs to climb." I roll my eyes and he laughs.

When we get to the fourth floor, we said goodbye and I headed towards the fifth floor. I take the right.

"539, 554," I murmured "564." I looked around.

_I thought my room was on the other side... Weird._

I opened the door to be greeted by a boy.

"Hm, hello?" he says.

I looked around and realized I was in the wrong dorm. The room was exactly as mine, but it was like mirrored.

"Ohh. I am sorry. Isn't this room 564?" I raised my brow and checked the number on the door.

"It is, indeed. But I think you are on the wrong hall. This is hall A. Boys hall." he grins. He has a cute grin.

"Silly me! I took the wrong path." I laugh uncomfortably, realizing my mistake.

"It's fine." He says "I was about to change." He winks "You were lucky"

After that, I close the door and lead my hand to my forehead. I am such an idiot.

* * *

I actually don't like this chapter... But hey, two updates in one day? You should all feel lucky!

Of all the boys we know and love from Divergent, which one do you think it is the one Tris met?

I'll be revealing that next chapter.

Don't forget to review, to let me know what you are thinking of the story.

liv x


	3. Chocolate Cake

**Chapter 3  
Chocolate Cake**

After that, I close the door and lead my hand to my forehead. I am such an idiot.

.xx.

I open my dorm room, to see Christina unpacking her stuff.

She was hanging her clothes on the closet.

"Hi Bea!" she says.

"Bea?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you like it? I mean, Beatrice is such a long name to call." She picks up a black dress and hangs it, not looking at me.

"I prefer Tris over Bea."

"Tris?" She looks at me, this time. "I love it! How did you thought of that so quickly? I've been here all morning trying to shorten you name and the best I could think of was Bea."

"My brother is the only one who calls me that. Since we were little kids." I grin

"You have a brother? Is he cute?"

"Christina!" I laugh "He as a girlfriend!"

"I was just asking, god." She grins. "The last school I went was all girls. Can you imagine that?"

Actually, I can. My class last year was only girls. It was such a weird town. There were classes only for boys and only for girls. But I liked it there, though.

"Nooo!" I say trying to look shocked. "How did you survive in there?"

She just throws a black long sleeve shirt at me.

I gave her, her shirt back and went to the bathroom.

After doing what people usually do in bathrooms, I get out, still buttoning my jeans.

"Oh Tris." Christina says shocked.

"Wha-" Before I can finish the sentence, she drops all the clothes she has in her hands to the floor and before I can even ask her what's wrong she runs towards me, and tucks the left side of my grey shirt in my high-waisted jeans.

"If you are wearing high-waisted jeans, at least show them! I thought they were regular jeans. What's the point of wearing high-waisted ones if you wear them like regulars?"

I don't even bother arguing, I just look at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She smiles. "It's not like I changed your whole outfit."

My eyes widen as I remember what happened earlier with that boy.

"Christina?" I ask shyly. She looks at me.

"I accidentally entered the dorm of a boy when he was about to change."

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Are you serious? When?" she rushes towards me. "Was he cute?"

"Like 5 minutes ago. And yes, he was. He had such a cute smile!"

"I ran into a boy this morning, he was so cute I almost died."

"Maybe we ran into the same guy!"

"I doubt that. What was his name?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, about that..."

"YOU DIDN'T ASK HIM HIS NAME?" she yells.

"I forgot! I don't usually end up in the room of a boy. I was embarrassed! It's not like you asked your guy for his name." I roll my eyes.

"Well," She says grabbing my arm. "we are going over there. And oh, mine it's Will."

I stop her, not allowing her to get out of the room.

"No we aren't. I don't even know the guy. Unlike you and your boy."

We were interrupted by a bell ringing.

"LUNCH TIME, NICE!" Christina says, forgetting about all the boys we were just talking about.

Again, she grabs my arms and leads me to the stairs. The hallway it's full of people dressed in black, yelling and talking, all headed to the stairs.

I grabbed her arm also. I don't want to get lost in here. I don't know anyone in Dauntless besides her.

When we reach the fourth floor I notice that no one takes the elevator.

"Are we really going by the stairs?" I say loudly to Christina.

"I don't know," She yells also. "but I guess so!"

She tried to say something else, but I could only hear the noise the Dauntless were making.

When we arrived we saw nothing but a huge lunch line.

We joined the same line that all the Dauntless joined. I looked around and saw 5 lines. Since all the Dauntless were together, I guessed each line stands for each floor.

I look for Caleb but I can't find him. I just see a bunch of people.

"My sister told me Dauntless chocolate cake is the best." I heard a girl say behind me.

"Really? I need to try it!" another girl said.

"Chocolate?" Christina says, turning to them.

"Do I know you?" the girl with shaved hair asked.

"Not yet." Christina smiles. "I am Christina."

The girl with the shaved hair just rolls her eyes, but the dark blonde girl next to her smiles and says "I am Marlene, and this is Lynn."

"This is Beatrice." Christina says pointing at me. "I mean, Tris."

"Hi!" Marlene squeals.

"Did I heard Lynn correctly? There is chocolate cake in here?" Christina asks.

Lynn doesn't says a thing, she just crosses her arms in front of her. But Marlene shoves her with her elbow.

"Just be nice this year, Lynn. About the chocolate cake," she turns to me and Christina "her sister is a senior, she told her Dauntless have the best cake in the world."

"I can't wait to try it!" Christina says with a huge grin on her face.

"What's chocolate?" I say.

Christina, Marlene and even Lynn turn to me.

"Are you kidding me?" Lynn snaps. "Are you even human?"

"My parents never bought chocolate. They only bought organic stuff. Blame them, not me."

Christina throws her right arm on my shoulders and points to someone's tray passing by at that moment.

"Now that's chocolate."

"And I am guessing that is the chocolate cake?" I say

"Exactly." Marlene says and Lynn just rolls her eyes.

"Did that guy had a pizza slice on his tray?" Lynn quickly said.

.xx.

After a long time of waiting in the line and bonding with Marlene, it was finally our turn. Yes, bonding with Marlene. Lynn refused to talk to us for some strange reason. She just stood there with her arms crossed.

Christina was the first to get her tray, and I was second.

I picked out a slice of pizza, some green salad, and a slice of chocolate cake. I also grabbed an apple, in case I didn't like the chocolate.

I followed Christina to a table, and sat in front of her. Marlene joined us, but Lynn disappeared.

"What is wrong with Lynn?" Christina asks Marlene.

"She is always like that. Don't be bothered, she'll end up being nice eventually."

"Where is her, anyways?"

"She is probably in the seniors table next to her sister." Marlene pointed to the table.

I looked there, and there it was. The boy whose room I entered.

Christina followed my gaze and looked at me. I could see in her expression what she was thinking about, so I just nod.

"Who are they?" Christina asked curious.

"Okay, so." Marlene started. "Lynn is sitting next to her sister, Shauna. Shauna is next to her boyfriend Zeke. Zeke is next to his little brother Uriah. The other ones I don't know."

"Uriah..." I repeat. He was the boy I met earlier. He was smiling.

"Yea, he is so cute." Marlene says.

The other ones Marlene was referring to were a black haired guy with greasy hair and lots of piercings in his ear, a girl with beautiful black hair, and another boy with a tight black muscle t, that kind of showed his muscles. I couldn't see their faces, because they were with their backs turned to me.

"Should I go there?" Christina says, looking in the other direction. I turn, following her gaze and I see Caleb across the room.

"Why?" I ask.

"Will is there. You know? The one I met this morning."

"You should definitely go there and say hi!" Marlene says.

"Should I?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Want us to come with you?" I ask.

"Pleaseee!"

"Fine. Let me just finish my food." I grin.

"Marlene, don't you dare eating the cake before us!" Christina said.

Marlene laughed and places her fork on the tray, waiting for us to finish eating.

I was the last one to finish.

"Ready?" Christina says looking at us.

"Set?" I say and the three of us placed the fork near the cake.

"Go!" Marlene screams and we all take a chunk of cake and place it in our mouths.

"Tes-ix amuzng" Christina said with her mouth full of cake. She swallowed it and repeated. "This is amazing!"

"I know, right?" Marlene said. "What do you think Tris?"

Both Marlene and Christina widened her eyes when they saw I had already finished my slice. I was wiping my mouth.

"It is delicious!" I say and both laugh. "Now, it's time to say hi to Will." I look at Christina and she looked at her hands.

"Do I really have to?" she said shyly.

This was the first time I saw her this quiet.

"No. Bu-"

"Yes!" Marlene squealed. "Yes, you have."

She got up and basically dragged Christina with her. And Christina grabbed my arm and dragged me.

A couple of feet away from their table, Christina cleaned her throat.

"Hi." she said when arriving to his table.

Will turned his head to us and smiled.

"Hi, Christina."

* * *

It was Uriah! \o/  
Both Nina and district12divergentvictors guessed. Yay!

I hoped you liked this chapter, see you next time.

Don't forget to review,

liv x


	4. Charming as Always

**Chapter 4**  
**Charming as Always**

"Hi, Christina."

.xx.

One hour late, we are still in Will's table.

Christina and I are squeezed between Will and a boy named Albert, Marlene is in front of me, next to a couple.  
His name is Edward and I didn't get her name. But I think it was Mary or Myra or something similar to that. All I know is that they didn't do anything besides kissing.

This was an awkward hour. At least for me and Marlene. Marlene just stood there texting someone, while I was dealing with Albert. He spent the first half and hour trying to chat with me, but I felt very uncomfortable next to him. Eventually, he got the hint and stopped. But Will and Christina didn't stop talking.

In the beginning, we were all talking, besides Edward and his girlfriend, but by the end it was just them.

"Well," I say, standing up. "I have to get going, I still need to unpack."

"Oh, okay." Will says. "Are you coming to the party?"

"Party?" Marlene asked, shoving her phone into her pocket and suddenly paying attention to our conversation.

"Yea, the seniors are organizing a roof party. They do this every year. It's crazy!"

"But the students are not allowed in the roof." I raise a brow.

"I know, but we aren't students. We are Dauntless!"

"And classes don't begin until next Monday." Albert says.

Today is Wednesday.

"Well, I don't know about you two," Marlene says, looking at me and Christina. "But I'm definitely going! And I'm sure Lynn will come too!"

"I am going too!" Christina says. "I am so glad I brought my new black dress along!"

"Come with us, Tris! Dauntless parties are always awesome!" Will says.

"I don't know... But I'll think about it." I say smiling.

I say goodbye and return to my room. And this time, I really end up in my room, not Uriah's.

I find Christina's iPod on her bed and quickly scan through it. I like the most part of the playlist, so I hit the shuffle button, plug it to the stereo and start unpacking. I open the closet to find out that Christina used more than half of it. I am glad I don't have many clothes. She still has her bed full of stuff.

"You have to come to the party!" Christina bursts into the room a couple of songs after.

"I don't know... It's my first night here."

"And that bad, because...?" she raises her eyebrow.

"That's not bad."

"Okay, it's set then. You are coming."

"Bu-"

"You are coming." she smiles "Need help?"

I nod and we spend the next hour organizing and cleaning our stuff and the room.

"Hey, Tris? Want to get to know the school?" she asks. "We still have a couple of hours to kill before dinner."

"Sure! Can my brother come as well?"

"Of course, why not? I want to meet him!"

We both head to the stairs and to his room.

I knock.

"Hello?" A brown haired boy with glasses greets us.

"Hi." We both say. "Is Caleb here?"

"You must be Beatrice. I am Fernando, his roommate." We shake our hands. "He went to the library, I am sorry."

"This is Christina." I point at her "Oh... Then tell him I stopped by. Bye, then."

"I will. Bye!" he smiles.

"Bye, Fernando! Nice to meet you" Christina says.

Christina and I end up loosing ourselves about two or three times during our huge little walk, before finding our way back to our dorm again.

"This school is huge!" She says lying on her bed, flat on her back.

"I could see that! At least we have some excuse if we arrive late to the classes." I giggle, while going to the bathroom. "I am going to take a bath."

"Don't take too long. Dinner is in... half an hour." she says looking at her watch.

"How do you know that? Isn't this your first year here?" I scream while start running the water.

"I read the papers they gave us this morning."

"Oh."

Before the bath, I quickly shave my legs. I have the feeling Christina is going to make me wear something short. After the bath, I wrap myself with my towel, comb my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I dress up, and right when I am about to put on my shoes I hear the bell ringing, stating it's dinner time.

.xx.

This time, I got my tray before Christina. After filling my glass with water, I picked the tray up and head to the same table we had lunch earlier today.

Marlene is already there with Lynn besides her. I sit in front of Lynn and Christina sits in front of Marlene.

After sitting, Christina raises an eyebrow at Lynn.

"What?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you be with the seniors? I mean, you had lunch with them. Why not have dinner as well?"

"They are doing the final touch-ups to the party decorations. And oh, Marlene," she says, not looking at her. "I invited Uriah to have dinner with us."

"Are you serious? I am going to kill you!"

"Only if you don't melt before." Lynn says dryly.

"I know. He is so ho-" Before she could finish her sentence, Uriah showed up.

"Can I?" he asks with his tray on his hands.

We all nod and he sits next to Lynn.

"For those who don't know me," she looks at Christina "I am Uriah." He smiles, and then looks at me.

"Oh. I met you before, didn't I?" he grins.

Christina kicks me under the table. I punch her leg.

"You did, indeed. But in a different room." I say casually.

"Oh yes, I remember that." He winks "Are you ladies coming to the party?" he asks us all.

I send Christina a death glare and she winks at me.

"We are." Marlene says. "I mean, Tris? Are you coming?"

"Yes, she is." Christina answers her with a smile.

"Good. Zeke, Four and Eric are saying the party is going to be legendary."

"They say that every year. Especially Zeke." Lynn says.

"Who are they?" I ask Christina.

"I have no idea. But I'm guessing they are seniors..." she answers.

"Any of you ladies is going to eat that cake all by yourselves, or..." Uriah asks.

"Charming as always" Lynn rolls her eyes.

* * *

Next chapter: PARTY TIMEEEE!

I wanted to introduce Four and Tris this chapter because it's chapter four, but that'll have to be in another one. Meh.

Please review, liv x


	5. Roof Party I

**Chapter 5**  
**Roof Party I**

"Charming as always" Lynn rolls her eyes.

.xx.

"Christina, stop. We've been here for almost two hours." I say.

We came back to our dorm at about 8 o'clock, and Christina begged me to do my hair, makeup and choose my clothes.

At first, I said no, but I ended up saying yes. Otherwise, she wouldn't shut up about it.

She straightened my hair and made me wear high-waisted black shorts, a black sequin tank top and some net tights. The tank top and the tights are Christina's. Of course.

"I just need to find the eyeliner!" she says going through her bag.

I don't know what an eyeliner is, but by the name of it, I don't think I'll like it. But I don't even ask.

She is wearing a black tight dress. It suits her perfectly!

"Found it!" she squeals and turns to me. "Close your eyes." she demands.

I frown, but do as I am told, and she does whatever she thinks it'll look good.

"Now, open you eyes, and look up!"

"I don't know what the eff is that, but you are not getting that an inch closer to my eye." I frown.

"But but but, it's the final touch!"

"Nu-uh."

"Trisssss" she cries.

"I am not changing my mind." I say standing up.

I look in the mirror, and I think for once in many years, I actually look good.

"Okay, we need to go. The party started half an hour ago." She says handing me some heels.

"I am not putting those on." I sit on my bed and grab my combat boots.

"Come on Tris. You didn't let me finish your make up, at least wear those." She pokes out her bottom lip and makes puppy eyes, making a cute begging face.

"I don't even know how to walk in those!"

"Try it!" She hands me the shoes.

"Ugh, fine." I roll my eyes.

I put the heels on and I stand up.

"I feel like a tower!"

"Cool, right?" she asks "It's easier to kiss boys." she giggles.

"It's our first night! Jeez!"

I walk a little in our room, trying to get used to the heels, while Christina finishes her makeup.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Ready." I say.

She puts her arm around mine, turns off the lights and we are out the door.

"Next stop," she starts "sixth floor."

I end up spending 5 minutes trying to reach to the stairs, and 5 more to climb the stairs with those things on my feet.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight. I don't know how to walk in those!" I say stumbling, before grabbing the knob of the door that leads to the roof.

I open the giant metal door and I hear very loud music. I see tons of people dressed in black, dancing, talking and drinking. I see lights in every colour possible, flashing before my eyes. If feels like I am in a movie or something.

"Wow Tris, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Marlene screams when she sees us. "I love your dress Christina!"

"Why, thank you!" Christina yells, cleaning some invisible dust of her shoulder.

"Blame this on Christina" I say.

"You look good Tris!" Marlene says and I smile.

"Okay, so, what can we drink here?" Christina asks Marlene, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know, let's ask Uriah or Lynn." Marlene says squeezing in between me and Christina, putting her arms around ours. "I bet they know." she winks.

The three of us take a few steps, but I stop them.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asks.

"Nothing," I say taking off one of my heels. "I just need to" I say taking off the other one "take those off. They are killing me, and I can't walk!"

They both laugh and we go find someone we know.

"Look, there is Uriah!" Christina says, pointing to him. "And Lynn, right beside him!"

"Cool, let's go there then."

"What?" I ask "We don't know half of the people there!"

Marlene shrugs but keeps walking.

I can recognize they are seniors. They were the ones who were in the same table as Lynn and Uriah during lunch.

But now, I can actually see their faces, instead of their back.

The guy with the greasy hair had lots of piercings in his face, and tattoos down is neck. It makes him kind of ugly. The girl who had the beautiful hair, is also beautiful. She as three piercings in her eyebrow. But they looked good on her. She is holding hands with another guy. The guy who had the tight shirt. He as a full bottom lip and a defined jaw.

"Hot" I say, way too loud.

"What?" Marlene asks.

"What?" I repeat.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." She shrugs. "Hey, Uriah!" she calls.

"Hey ladies!" He grins. "You all look stunning."

"Thank you!" Marlene and Christina say. I just shyly smile.

I am not used to compliments.

"Okay, so," he turns to the seniors "Guys, those are ladies. Ladies, those are guys."

The girl I said it was beautiful rolls her eyes. I could see that because in that very moment, a white light started flashing.

I wonder how she isn't Lynn's sister.

"I am Christina, this is Marlene," she points at Marlene "and that is Tris." she points at me.

I forget I have two giant heels in my right hand, and I wave.

"These are Eric, Lauren and Four." Lynn says.

"And those two," Uriah shoves his brother, who is making out with Lynn's sister. "are Zeke, my older brother, and Shauna. Gross." he says to Zeke and Shauna smiles.

The girl, Lauren, looks at the heels I have in my hand, checks me out and frowns.

I notice we have the same tank top.

I don't know why girls nowadays, always get mad when they see another one with the same piece of clothing.

Marlene goes towards Uriah and whispers something in his ear.

"Hey, Four? What was the code for the booze again?"

"Just order water." Four says.

He turns to me and raises and eyebrow.

"If you are a freshman you can't drink."

"I'm a Junior. Only because I am little doesn't mean I'm a freshman." I snap.

I don't mind when people say I look young, but it bothers me when they think I am too young to do anything.

"You look like you're thirteen or something." Eric, the guy with the greasy hair says. Lauren just laughs.

"Yea, I get that a lot..." I murmur.

Then, Christina grabs my arm and drags me to the bar with Marlene.

* * *

Okay, so, I've been receiving a ton of questions about Tris and Uriah/Four. I'm not sure what I want to do about them, yet. I think I might do like a love triangle between them. BUT, I don't know who is she ending up with.

So, what do you think about the story so far? How am I doing?  
Review and tell me why you love it, why you hate it or just tell me something totally random.

I'll update again tomorrow,

liv x


	6. Roof Party II

_Before starting, I just want to quickly thank you for your support. I read all the reviews and I love how they make me so happy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**Roof Party II**

Then, Christina grabs my arm and drags me to the bar with Marlene.

.xx.

"I can't believe those guys just said I looked thirteen." I say offended to Christina. "I mean, I don't look that little. Don't I...? Or do I...? Christina?"

"You look younger than you actually are. But not that young I guess. If you had your shoes on, maybe they would have taken you seriously. I don't know." She shrugs.

"You gave me the shoes, so that I would look older?" I frown.

"No! Of course not. Not older, but taller. I had the feeling we'd meet Seniors tonight, and I know how tall they can be. Did you look at those guys, Eric and Four? They are even taller than me in those 6 inches heels. And I think I am tall." she rolls her eyes.

It's true. She is tall. But compared to me, everyone is.

"Excuse me?" Marlene says to one of the guys working in the bar. "I want three waters."

The guy raises an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of water?"

"What kind of water, Christina?" she winks.

"Black!"

"Are you all Juniors slash Seniors?" He looks at me.

"No, I'm not a Freshman! I'm-"

"Yes, we are. All Juniors" Christina smiles kindly.

The guy shrugs but goes somewhere. Probably to get our "waters".

"Did you just saw that?" I ask offended. Not as offended as I was before, but still pissed. "In less than 10 minutes I've been offended three times. And it's my first night here. First night!"

The "bartender" comes back with our three waters. Marlene pays them, and gives us one each.

"This one is on me!" She says. "Cheers!" She raises her cup and we all take a sip.

I shake my head slightly.

"Was this the first time you tasted this?" Marlene asks.

"Wait, you never tried alcohol before?" Christina asks before I can answer Marlene.

I nod.

"Oh god, I didn't knew that! I swear I'm not a bad influence." Marlene giggles uncomfortable.

"Did you at least liked that?" Christina asks and I nod excited. "Good. But don't get too excited, though."

"Oh eme gee, I love this song!" Marlene screams. "Let's danceee!"

As we are headed to the dance floor some random girl who was dancing shoves me, making me spill half of my drink on the floor.

I looked at her, waiting for an apologize but I think she didn't even noticed it. She just kept dancing and didn't even looked at me. I shrugged and turned around, to where Marlene and Christina were, but they were gone. I get on my tip toes trying to find them, but I'm too little.

For once in my whole life I am happy that I have heels. I put them on and I look for them in the crowd. But I can only see shoulders and a few heads. And the light doesn't help either, there are some purple and green random lights flashing.

"Hey, hot stuff." I hear a male voice screaming behind me. But I am sure it's not screaming at me. So, I just keep looking for them.

But then, I feel someone squeezing my butt. I turn harshly, shocked.

There was a boy behind me. He looked like a Senior. He had big eyes and was a lot taller than me.

He frowns slightly, like he was disappointed.

"Let's start over. Hey, hot stuff." He says.

For some strange reason I look away.

He get's a lot closer to me and takes the cup off my hand. I take a step back, not knowing what I should do.

Now that he is closer to me, I can see how tall he really is. He must have at least 12 more inches than I do.

"Hello? Do you know how to talk?" he says, grabbing my arm with one of his hands.

I try to let go, but he tightens the grip on my arm.

He is still holding the cup, but he manages to brush his index and middle finger in my cheek.

"Well, I must admit. You looked way better from behind." he snorts. "But we can still work with that."

I slap his hand, taking it out of my face.

He only tightens the grip on my arm more.

"Don't be so stiff." He grins. At least, he has straight teeth.

"Can you let go of my arm? You are hurting me."

"Oh? You can talk now? I'm a little disappointed. But at least, you can scream my name later tonight." He winks.

He just crossed the line. That was disgusting. What a pervert!

As I am about to kick him in the middle of his legs, something happens.

"Get lost, Peter." A female voice says behind me. Lynn's voice.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize! Is this your girlfriend?" He says as the lights change. There are now red lights flashing.

Her lips became a hard line and she narrows her eyes. He grinned at her. He grinned at her in amusement, like he won the argument. He was enjoying every little piece of it.

"Fuck you" She spits and turns, ready to leave.

His expression freezes, and he drops the cup on the floor while the look on his face changes. He lets go of my arm and takes a step towards her, grabs her arm and violently turns her.

Lynn places her other hand on my shoulder and shoves me behind her, protecting me.

"What did you just said?" He asked angrily.

He clenches his fists and a white light starts flashing. In his neck, some veins I wasn't able to see before, are now visible and I can clearly see the anger growing in his eyes at every second while looking at her.

Besides all this, she isn't afraid. And if she is, she can hide it pretty well.

She looks at the floor and smirks. She raises her head, and slowly takes a step towards him.

His expression screams anger and fury.

She places a finger in his chest, near his breastbone.

"Fuck. You." She says slowly but loudly. Her finger pressing into his chest at each word.

Before he can even move, someone grabs his shoulder tightly. So tightly I can see his shirt wrinkle.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

Dum dum dum. What a cliffhanger, uh? But I bet you all know who it is!  
And whaaaat? Lynn is protecting Tris? Who would have thought!

I hope you all liked, I put a lot of effort into this. But it was really hard to describe Peter. Besides being short, I personally think it's a fairly good chapter.

Please review, I want to hear (I mean, read) some feedback from you, specially from this chapter.

**About the next upload, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. Usually, before I upload a chapter, I already have the next one written. But this next chapter is not finished and I am not liking the way it is AT ALL.**

And oh, by the way. I am so angry that Uriah is not appearing on the Divergent movie. But yet, they filmed the zip line scene. How is that even possible without Uriah and Zeke? Ughhh -_-  
(lets just take a moment to imagine how awesome would it be if Jesse Williams played Uriah)

And once again, thank you for all your support :3

And now I am going to shut up, because this is way to long.

liv x


	7. Roof Party III

Let me just warn you, this is not one of my best chapters... I rewrote it a couple of times, but I still don't like the way it turned out.  
But on the plus side, it's the biggest one of the story. I needed to end the party.

Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**Roof Party III**

"Don't even think about it."

.xx.

Peter quickly turns and sees Four with a serious expression.

They look at eachother eyes on eyes, at the same time Lynn mutters she had everything under control.

"Unless you want to get kicked out of this party, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He says dryly at Peter.

"Ohh, I'm so scared to get kicked out of a party!"

"You should be. I can assure you, you won't step another feet in a bunch of Dauntless stuff this year. Just try me." Four says calmly before snapping his fingers in our direction and leaving.

Peter says nothing, he just stares at Four with his fists clenched and fury is written all over his face. Four doesn't seem to notice it, though.

Four seems like a... What is it? Unfriendly person? No. I don't even know him. He just doesn't seem to enjoy talking much. He is so mysterious, it's almost creepy.

Lynn follows him, trying to talk to him. I'm behind Lynn and Four, walking faster to try to keep up with them in these heels, not questioning anything out loud yet.

A couple of hours earlier, Lynn was just an unpleasant girl who did nothing more than rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Why did she stood up for me then? At lunch, Marlene said she'd end up being nice, but I didn't know it was going to be this soon. Maybe she just doesn't likes Christina. Or maybe, she just hates Peter guts. She second option is way more likely. Christina talks a lot. Or should I say too much? But in the end, everyone seems to like her. But then again, I've only met her for less than a day. In the other hand, her little dialogue with Peter was enough for me to realize that they have known eachother for more than a day.

I only realize we stopped when I almost hit my nose in Four's back.

We are still in the party, but in a much more quiet part.

Seeing the dead serious look on his face, Lauren runs up to Four, asking him what happened.

Four just looks at her, but doesn't answer. He only says "later" and she nods.

"Don't be silly!" someone yells. I look above my shoulder and see Shauna and Lynn.

"I wasn't being silly." Lynn replies.

"You know, if I hadn't told Four to stop that, Peter would not hold back more."

I should look for Marlene and Christina. I shouldn't be overhearing conversations. Especially between two sisters.

"And I would have beaten his ass!"

"Of course you would." Shauna rolls her eyes. They are definitely sisters. The eye rolling is the same. "You are quite stong, but he is more. Remember what happened last year whe-"

"TRIS!" Christina screams.

"What happened?" Marlene says with a smile "Where did you go? We were looking for you in the dance floor!"

"You should have seen me trying to twerk! Marlene laughed so hard."

"Well, basically, a clumsy someone shoved me and I lost you guys because of that. Then, some random guy called Peter started hitting on me, and Lynn stood up for me. But then they started arguing and Four showed up and ended all that."

"Peter? Oh boy, that's bad. Where is her?" Marlene asks, worried. I just point at Lynn and Shauna. Marlene nods and joins them.

Now that I told what happened out loud, the reality starts to sink in.

Lynn didn't stood up for me because she was being nice. She stood up for me because she wanted to have an excuse to finish unfinished things between them. And Four only ended that conversation because Shauna asked him. Oh.

Christina waves her hand in front of me.

"Hello? Why are you staring at Eric's butt?"

"What?"

I am glad she interrupted my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I know nothing about these people, besides their names. I don't need to know what happened between Lynn and Peter. They have their own issues and I have mine. I don't need to know why she stood up for me. Right? Right? Aw god, why am I so curious?

"You were staring at Eric's butt." She giggles.

"I was not."

"You were. For a long period of time, actually."

"Oh, I was just... Thinking."

_Please don't ask about what, please don't ask about what._

"About what?"

_Oh crap._

"Just about... How much I want to hit the dance floor." I say.

"My feet hurt! Well, I guess one more won't hurt, right?" She smiles and drags me to the middle of the people dancing.

.xx.

I don't know for how long Christina and I danced, but we were exhausted by the time we got back to the group.

We were about to say goodbye to all our new friends when I noticed that Lynn wasn't with them.

"Hey Marlene?" I ask. "Where is Lynn?"

"She went back to her dorm. It was a rough night."

"But is everything alright?"

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?" she cracks a smile who doesn't seems real.

"You just said it had been a rough night for her."

"It isn't anything you need to worry about. Really."

I don't believe her, but she is trying to somewhat protect her friend. I just crack a smile and say goodbye to all of them, besides Lynn, Eric, Lauren and Shauna, who already left.

"Why are you girls leaving so soon? Stay for another few hours. The night is still a child!" Zeke tries to make us stay.

"I'd like that, but my feet are killing me!" Christina says.

"Maybe if you hadn't brought such huge heels..." Uriah joins the conversation.

"Well, I like to see myself in heels. So, why not?"

"Because you can barely walk."

"I can barely walk now. I've danced the whole night, you know."

"Tris has been dancing with you, and she isn't complaining."

I actually took off my heels in the middle of the dance floor. If I almost can't walk with them on, I definitely can't dance. But I decide not to interfere. I have the feeling she is going to tell him what I did.

"It's different, she took them off in the dance floor."

How did I knew?

"And why didn't you?"

"Because I don't like walk bare feet!"

They keep arguing for a couple of minutes, and I keep watching them. It looks like I am watching a tennis match. I turn my head to Christina, then to Uriah. Then to Christina, and then to Uriah, ...

It looks like we are staying here for a little more, so I take the money off my back pocket and start counting it.

Is this enough for a "water"? I ask myself. I guess so, how expensive can it get?

I reach the bar and ask for a black water, since it's the only drink I know, to the same guy who were there earlier. He was his hair shaved in both sides and a little mohawk in the middle. He also has a piercing beneath his lower lip. This time, he doesn't asks if I am a Junior. And when he turns to grab my water, I shyly smirk.

"So, what are you ordering?" Zeke says, right by my side.

"I didn't saw you there. Black water." I reply.

He just laughs, and I raise and eyebrow at him.

When he calms down, he says, "Usually, when they ask us what kind of "water" do we want, we say the name of the drink. Not the color." With his index and middle finger he made the quote sign at the word water.

"Oh. I don't know the real name." I confess, right when the mohawk guy comes back with my drink and I pay him.

"Do you at least know what are you drinking?"

"Black water."

"No, silly." He grins. "Do you at least know that that's alcohol? Thank you." He says while another guy hands him his own drink. Zeke pays for it, and I answer him when we start walking back to where we were before.

"Well, of course. I mean, I didn't when Marlene ordered. But when I tasted it, she told me." I tell him, not really knowing why.

"You have never tried al-"

"Not until today."

He is open mouthed. Shocked, even.

When we get to where we were before, Christina and Uriah are still arguing. Four is next to them, watching their "fight" amused. I don't think they noticed that Zeke and I left. Nor that Four is watching them. I stop right next to them, across from Four, who now has Zeke on his left side.

"... don't match." Christina finishes her sentence smirking.

"Why on earth would I match my shoes with my underwear?"

"Becaus-"

"AHAM" I clean my throat, before Christina could end the first word.

In less than a second I have 5 pairs of eyes glaring at me. Zeke's, Four's, Christina's, Uriah's and Marlene's, who has her cellphone on her ear, meaning that she is calling someone. Marlene is near the edge of the roof, and we are just next to her.

I hadn't thought about what I would say after I interrupted them, so, I just looked at Christina and Uriah, and smiled like an idiot.

"Well, this was fun." Zeke says and all the eyes turn at him. "Now, hug and say you are sorry."

"Excuse me?" Christina says.

"Hug. And say you're sorry. When our little cousins fight," he says taking a quick glance at Uriah "their mother always tells them to hug and apologize."

"They are 5 and 7." Uriah says annoyed and I take a sip at my drink. I must have taken a huge sip because when I swallowed, I felt my throat burn.

"So what? Child's fight, child's punishment."

Four started laughing at what Zeke just said, I was about to laugh as well, but I choked and started coughing, what made Four laugh even harder and Zeke, Christina and Uriah laugh as crazy.

Marlene tried to control herself, but ended up laughing without making any sound. I was the only one who saw that, because I was facing her. She was making a weird face, trying to control the noise of the laugh, which made me laugh and cough at the same time.

Zeke thought it would be funny to be the dramatic one, so, he lied on the floor, grabbed his stomach and started rolling to both sides, like when a turtle falls on her shell and can't roll over.

When we finally calmed down, I had to wipe a tear from the corner of my eye.

"The funny thing is that you guys didn't even hug and apologize like I told you too." Zeke said. He just kept lying on the floor, facing the sky with a grin on his face.

"I'm not sorry." Christina said sticking her tongue out to Uriah.

"I'm not sorry as well." Uriah grinned.

He opened his arms and Christina hugged him.


	8. The Morning After

_I'm sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately._

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**The Morning After**

He opened his arms and Christina hugged him.

.xx.

We returned to our dorm at about 4am.

While I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Christina lied in her bed. She fell into a deep sleep as soon as we stopped talking. She didn't even changed her clothes, removed her make up or brushed her teeth. I only took off her shoes because I thought that would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

If I was at home, nothing like this would have happened. This was the latest I ever stayed up, and a part of me doesn't want to sleep. It wants to stay up and see the sunrise. But as soon as I get in my bed and my head lies in my soft white pillow, I drift off.

I wake up in the morning with the annoying sound of the bell. I take my pillow and place it tightly over my head, uselessly trying to stop the sound.

When it finally stops, I throw the pillow to Christina, yawning.

"I don't know what I'll do if they wake us up like this every day." She rolls off her bed and get's in the shower.

I decide to make my bed and call my parents, since I didn't call them yesterday.

Christina is singing some song I haven't heard before, and I knock at the bathroom door.

"Can I use your phone?" I scream

"Sure! It's on the bedside table."

I thank her and I dial my house number on it.

"Hello?" I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. It's my mom who answers the phone, and just by hearing her voice I feel like I'm home.

"Hey mom? It's Tr- Beatrice."

"Oh, honey! How was your first night there? I thought you were going to call last night."

I couldn't tell her I went to a party until 4 in the morning. But I didn't want to lie either. I told her I was busy getting to know the students and the school, which isn't a lie. So, I didn't technically lied. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. But I still feel bad about it.

Me and my mom talked for about 5 more minutes. Then, Christina got out of the shower and it was my turn.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll call you later. Tell dad I said hi."

"I'll tell him. You go and have fun. I love you."

"I love you too." I say before I hang up.

"Was that your mom?" Christina asks, combing her damp hair with her fingers.

"Yes, it was. I miss her."

"I know you do. But don't worry, she can visit whenever the visit day is."

"And when is that?" I ask.

"I don't know. But we will soon. Classes start in... 5 days?" she smiles. "Now, go take a quick shower, if you want to have breakfast today!"

I smile back at her and go have a shower.

By the time I am finish, Christina is fully dressed and is applying something to her lashes.

I quickly get dressed and put on my combat boots.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have those on my feet again." I tell Christina, who is now making her bed.

She just giggles and I brush my hair and put it on a high ponytail.

When we arrive at breakfast and get our trays, Uriah calls us to join him and the others in his table. As I go towards his table, I brush past Peter's. He places his foot in front of me, and I nearly hit it. I glance at him, but he just keeps talking to a girl with short hair, weird nose and crooked teeth like it's not his fault that I almost tripped.

I place my tray on the wooden table and sit next to Uriah, with Christina in front of me and Marlene on her side. Next to Marlene, is Four, Lauren and Eric. In front of Eric there is Lynn. Next to her, is Shauna, than Zeke and Uriah. And then me.

Lauren as dark circles under the eyes. They are so dark that her make up doesn't covers them completely. She is the only one who looks different, the other ones are good as new. Which is odd, because she left pretty early. I look around the room and the most part of the Dauntless look like they didn't have any sleep. Most of them are probably hangovering.

Christina picks up her muffin and takes a bite, Uriah takes a sip of his milk and I spread some butter on my toast.

No one is really talking today. They are all tired from yesterday. I don't blame them, most of them left after I did.

Before I left the party yesterday, I told Zeke I'd help him today cleaning the roof. And today, I don't really feel like cleaning. But since everyone is in a bad mood for being waken by an annoying bell I don't think there will be much people helping.

"Aham" Someone cleans their throat loudly in the middle of the room.

We all stare at the person. It is a black haired tall man who looks about 40. He is dressed in a black suit and has a black tie.

"Hello, and welcome to this school." He greets us. "My name is Jack Kang and I am the headmaster of this school. I hope you enjoyed you first night here, specially the Dauntless floor, since they had a welcoming party yesterday."

He rambles about the school, the classes and everything else for quite a bit. He also told us that the "food" bell rings 3 times a day on week days and 2 times on the weekends.

Before leaving, he wishes us a good school year.

"I've heard that speech for about 4 times. Doesn't he ever changes it?" Zeke says after yawning.

"The only thing I think I'll be remembering is the fact that the bell doesn't ring on weekends mornings." Christina says picking up her tray.

After the breakfast I head to Caleb dorm.

"Hey, sis!" Caleb greets me with a smile, after he opening the door. "Come on in. Fernando went to the library."

His dorm is very similar to mine, besides being a little bit only differences I notice are the blue blinds, the light blue bedding and the bookcase near the window.

"Hi Caleb." I giggle a bit. "How was your night?"

"It was great. Fernando and I played something called Sudoku. It was quite funny, actually."

Sudoku? I've never heard of that.

"What's that?" I ask, intrigued, sitting on one of the beds.

He goes over to his bookcase and takes of a little book. He opens it and shows me. In my opinion, nothing about that was funny. I just saw a bunch of squares and numbers.

"You have weird tastes." I say looking through the pages. They are all the same.

"Well, we had fun. We couldn't sleep because of the loud music. Speaking of it, did you went to the party?"

"I did. I had such a fun time. I met seniors, danced, and wore heels!"

I didn't know if I should tell him about the alcohol, but I took the risk.

"That must have been fun... I'd pay to watch you walk in those."

"It was." I grin remembering all the laughing at the end of it. "Hey Caleb? If I tell you something, do you promise you won't tell our parents?"

"Did you kiss anyone?" He quickly asks open mouthed.

"No! I tried alcohol." I say almost whispering.

"Why would I tell them that? Did you liked it?" He asks, not shocked. I thought he was going to be all protective and scold me for doing such a bad thing. My parents, especially my dad would have scold me.

"Yes, I did, but at some point my throat started burning."

"That's normal." He says.

That's normal? How does he know?

"Have you ever tried it?" I ask

"Of course. When Susan and Robert were home alone we used to do drinking games." He giggles.

What? I am shocked. How did they do that and I never knew?

"Don't act so surprised." He says.

"Why didn't I knew about that?"

"Oh. Susan never told you?"

"As you can see, no. You guys could have asked me to join."

He laughs. "You are my little sister, I don't want to see you wasted."

"You are just a few months older!" I throw a pillow at his chest and we both start laughing.

* * *

Nothing really exciting happened this chapter, but it was needed. I needed to introduce the headmaster and bring Caleb back to the story, among other little things you'll understand after.

Please review, I love to read what you all think of my chapters and the story itself.

By the way, some of you leave me such sweets reviews it makes me blush, hehe. Thank you so much!

liv x


	9. Harmless Nosy Question

**Chapter 9**  
**Harmless Nosy Question**

"You are just a few months older!" I throw a pillow at his chest and we both start laughing.

.xx.

I found Christina in the hallway, while I was going back to our dorm, when she said she needed to talk to me.

"What happened?" I ask, worried.

"Nothing!" She smiles. "I just need to ask you something. I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Marlene really quick, wait for me in the dorm."

I nod my head yes and she sprints out of the hallway we were standing in. I shrug and get back to our dorm to watch television. After a couple of minutes, she returns.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" I ask turning off the television, as she sits on the bed next to me.

"What were you really thinking about before we hit the dance floor, yesterday?"

"What?" I ask dumbly even though I understood everything.

"What were you really thinking about yesterday night?" She repeats.

Oh. That caught me off guard. I thought she had forgotten about it. I mean, I didn't even realized that she didn't believe what I said.

"Well, hm... Thoughts are kind of personal. I haven't asked you what do you think of before you go to sleep, for example."

"That's not what I meant. I could tell you weren't having normal thoughts."

I frown. Normal thoughts? Before I can open my mouth she begins speaking again.

"I think you were curious about something. You expression said it all."

"My expression?" I ask, surprised.

"My mother taught me about body language. I can tell when someone is lying in instants."

"Are you calling me a liar?" I gasp.

"No! It was an example. And don't change the subject. I know you were curious about something."

"And what if I were?"

"Well, then, I want to know!" She says gesturing with her hands.

It's not that I don't trust Christina, but I've only met her for two days.

I don't want to get too involved in other people's business. I didn't even wanted to hear their conversation, in the first place! And Christina gets along pretty well with Marlene, who is Lynn's bestfriend. It would be so bad if Lynn knew I want to know her past with Peter and why it influenced her to "stand up" for me.

I started mumble, but I couldn't say a proper word. I didn't even knew if I wanted to tell her, lie to her or just change the subject.

"Oh, I knew it!" She clapped her hands once. "Tell me."

"Look Christina," I take a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that is not our business. At all. I shouldn't even be thinking about this! It's doesn't involve my life, nor yours."

Well, actually it kind of does. Mine, at least.

"I know you all for nearly two days, I don't want to be known as the nosy girl." I continue. "I'm the new girl, most of them know eachother for more than a year!"

"So, it's about someone we know!" She squeals. "The good thing is that we know almost no one, so this is going to be easy!"

"N-"

"Okay, it's impossible to be about me, Will, your brother, ... More... And maybe not Lauren and Eric also." She rested her chin on her right hand and tapped her fingers on it. "We have, Four... Marlene..." At each name she said, she looked straight into my eyes. That scared me a little. "Uriah... Lyn- OH MY, IT'S ABOUT LYNN."

What the...? How in this world does she got that? How is that even possible?

"Er... No." I try to say firmly.

"Of course it is! Your eyes changed and you looked away when I said her name. It's about her! Tell me, I need to know!"

"It's not about her." I say.

"It is! Now you are getting nervous. I bet you have the palms of your hands sweating" She winks.

That's definitely creeping me out, now. I resist the urge to clean my hands to my pants.

She gets closer to me. "Tell me." She almost begs, making a cute puppy face.

I get up and say, "Christina, I can't. I really can't. It's not about me, and I don't have anything to with it with!"

"So, it's about her." She smirks.

"And now, if you'll excuse me," I say, ignoring her last comment while I walk over to the door. "I need to help Zeke cleaning the roof. Want to join us?"

"Nah, thank you. But don't think you'll get rid of me." She winks before I get out of the dorm.

I don't know at what time do they start cleaning, so, I decide to go find Zeke. And what better place to look first, than his dorm? I just need to figure out where it is.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hello, my dearest Tris. What brings you to my beloved dorm?" Uriah greets me with his usual grin on his face.

"Hi there." I shyly grin, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind telling me where's your brother's room?"

"Sure, just take a left here and left again in the next hallway. It's the first door at the right. I don't know the number, sorry." He smiles.

I thank him, and follow his directions.

I knock twice, but I don't hear anyone. So, I decided to knock twice again.

"It's opened!" A male voice screams. Zeke's voice, probably. I couldn't really tell, because I almost couldn't hear him.

I get in the room, and he is in the bathroom.

"Oh, well, hm, sorry to bother y- AHH" I turn and lead my hands to my face as soon as I see Four getting out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him, covering him from the waist to the middle of his shin.

"Holy crap!" He screams. "I didn't know it was you!"

I say nothing, but still have my eyes closed, even though I have them covered with my hands and I'm not facing him.

"Hold on." he says and I hear him walking somewhere in the room. "Okay, you can look now."

I turned around to face him, but still had my eyes closed. I open my left eye slowly, and when I see he has a shirt and the towel on I open them both. If I were him, I'd put on some pants. Not a shirt.

I think this was the first time I _really_ looked to him. For a bit, I studied his features. His deep blue eyes, that were staring at me wide open, the little tiny bit of beard that was growing and the slightly weird nose that actually looked good on him. He is hot.

"Hm, nevermind." I say shrugging. And before I can quickly turn to the door, he speaks.

"Why did you came here for?" He says, moving his hand in his wet hair.

"I was looking for Zeke."

"Roof." He says, pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh, okay. Bye then." I quickly say and get out of the room.

In my first day here, without wanting or even realizing, I entered Uriah's room when he was about to change. I grin at the thought of that. At the thought of his smirk and his wink when he said he was about to change, his bronze skin and his tangled hair. Four is hot, but Uriah... Uriah is handsome. In my second day, I entered his brother' an Four's dorm when Four was showering. I don't even want to imagine my third day.

I open the metal door that leads to the roof and I see Zeke and some other people, cleaning the roof. Picking up cups, sweeping trash, ...

"Hey Tris!" Zeke says when he sees me.

"Hey. Can I help?"

I don't even know why I asked him this, I was the one who yesterday night volunteered to help.

"The more the merrier." He grins and hands me a broom. "Have fun!"

* * *

I hope Christina is Candor enough in this chapter :3 Remember in the book when Christina was telling Tris and Will how she knew they lied and that?

Keep reviewing!  
liv x


	10. Schedules

**Chapter 10**  
**Schedules**

"The more the merrier." He grins and hands me a broom. "Have fun!"

.xx.

We finish cleaning the roof in the middle of the afternoon. We did a couple of breaks, including lunch, which we didn't ate in the roof. More people, such as Uriah, Marlene and even Four eventually joined us. It was about 4pm when I finally got back to my dorm.

"What's your schedule for this year?" Uriah asks me when we are in the stairs. When we left the roof, he said we'd escort me to my room.

"I didn't even looked at it."

Uriah starts laughing. "What a nice way to begin the year."

"The school year hasn't begun yet. I have plenty of time to see it."

He looks at me and chuckles. "Well," he starts. "When you do see it, let me know. I'd like you to be on my classes."

I blush slightly, while opening my dorm room. "I will."

Before he leaves, we give eachother two awkward kisses in the cheek, as a form of goodbye.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." He says.

I close the door, lean against it and take a deep breath.

"Who was that?" Christina asks.

I shiver. I didn't know she was in the room.

"Uriah." I say before laying on my bed.

"Uriah?" She squeals. "Why was he here? Tell me everything!"

"He was helping us cleaning the roof. We were just chatting."

"Of course you were." She winks. "Talking about chatting, I found Will today! We'll have English and History together!"

"Uriah and I were just talking about schedules! I can't believe the year is beginning so soon."

"It's on Monday, I can't wait."

I frown at her. "Y- Excuse me, you can't wait?"

"Yea! I love meeting new people!"

She seems so happy. I don't understand how one does simply gets happy that the school year is starting.

Someone knocks at the door.

"I bet is Uriah." Christina says as she walks towards it. "Oh, it isn't. Hi?"

"Hello, is Beatrice here?" I hear Caleb. I jump from my bed and go over to the door.

"Hi! And hm, I go by Tris now. What are you doing here?" I ask smiling.

"Want to go take a walk? I've nothing to do."

"Sure!" I turn to Christina. "And by the way, Christina this is my brother Caleb, Caleb," I turn to him. "this is Christina, my roommate."

"Nice to meet you." She says as they shake hands.

"Want to come with us?" he smiles.

Christina looks at me and I nod.

"Let's go."

.xx.

"Does anyone has an extra napkin?" Zeke asks at dinner.

Christina, Caleb and I went for a walk around the school and I think I saw places I hadn't seen when Christina and I went for our get-to-know-the-school walk yesterday. I think the only way I know by heart now, it's from the cafeteria to the dorms building and from the dorms building to the cafeteria.

Everyone says they don't have another napkin, and Zeke gets up to get one.

"I haven't had the chance to ask yet, but did you guys enjoyed the party?" Shauna asks.

Some of the people at our table answer her and they start talking about it, but I don't. That question made me remember the Peter incident. I glance at Lynn. I really want to know what happened between them. And I have to figure out a way to know it.

I move my glance, and somehow my eyes end up on Four. He is looking at me. Oh wait, he is looking at me! I blush and move my glance to my plate right away. Today's dinner is chicken with rice and mushrooms. Why is he looking at me?

"Is everything alright?" Uriah leans and whispers in my ear. I just nod. I take a quick glance at Four and he is not looking at me anymore.

I feel something hit my leg hard. As I hiss in pain I turn my head to Christina. She is smiling at me besides being with her mouth full of food. I roll my eyes at her and lead my fork full of rice to my mouth.

"Did you looked to your schedule, already?" Uriah asks.

I nod my head no, since I have my mouth full of rice.

"I am planing on doing it tonight." I manage to say after I swallow my food.

"Stop by my room when you see it. We can see if we have matching periods."

Christina kicks me again on my leg. I try not to hiss at the pain.

"Yes, sure, of course I will." I smile. Yes, sure, of course? Am I crazy. That's sounds like... Ugh. "I mean, yea, I will."

He chuckles and Christina coughs twice. I try to kick her but I miss.

When we finish dinner, Christina and I return to our dorm. As soon as I close the door I start talking.

"Why were you kicking me all the time?"

"You and Uriah make such a cute couple!" She grins.

"I've met him for two days." I shake my head.

"And? I am only saying you'd make a cute couple. I'm not saying you like him."

"It was implied on what you just said."

"It wasn't, you just thought is was."

"Stop it." I say and I start going trough my stuff looking for my schedule.

She giggles. "What are you looking for?"

"My schedule."

She lets out a little scream. "You are going to see him?"

"I don't know! I told him I would, but I don't want to." I say sitting on the chair next to the desk. "Should I go?"

"Yes! You made me go talk to Will the other day. Now, I am making you go to Uriah's room."

"That's different! We were with Marlene and you were the one who wanted to go."

"Want me to call her?" she asks picking up her phone.

Marlene in Uriah's room? She sure thinks he is hot and cute and all that stuff, but I am sure if she went she would be the one talking to him. I mean, not that I mind, of course. But it's just... I don't know. He wanted me to come, I am not going to ask Marlene to join us. I guess... Right?

I shrug. "Come with me, Christina." I ask.

"What? No!"

"Why not? I was with you when you went to talk to Will!"

"It's different!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it is!"

"Christina, I'll not go alone."

"You have to, you said you would."

"I won't." I cross my arms and lean in the chair. She looks at me and I look at her. She narrows her eyes and I narrow mine.

"Fine." She finally says. "Just hurry up and find that schedule. I want to see a movie tonight."

I get up and return to search in my bag. I finally find it and grab her arm.

"Let's go. Next stop, Uriah's room."

"Wait, I have to change!"

"It's Uriah. And you'll be in his room. You don't need to change, no one will see you."

"He will." She rolls her eyes. "Oh wait, he won't. He'll be looking at you the whole time." She giggles and I punch her arm in a friendly way.

In our way there, we find Lauren, getting out of the boys hall. But we didn't talk to her, she seemed to be in a hurry.

"You'll be the one knocking." She says when we get to his door.

"No I won't."

"Just knock it, already. We are wasting time."

"Why don't you knock?"

And as soon as I say that, the door opens revealing smiling Uriah in black sweatpants that go down until just below his knees and a dark red shirt.

We both look at him and smile.

"Hi." We say at the same time.

He moves away from the door and lets us in.

"Tris, I think you are familiar with the room already. And Christina, welcome." He grins.

I blush slightly and Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"My roommate is in the bathroom, he'll be right back." He says as he kicks the door behind him. Those sweatpants look amazing on him. "In the meanwhile, what bring you both here?"

"I am here because she forc-"

"Schedules!" I say interrupting Christina. "I came here to compare our schedules. You know, you invited me at dinner..."

"Oh. Let me just get mine. It's somewhere around here..." He says looking through the stuff in his draws as we sit on the beds. I sit in the left sided one and Christina in the right sided. "It should be here..." He mutters. "Hey, Will?" He screams.

I look at Christina and she is open eyed looking at Uriah.

"Yea?" Will yells from the bathroom.

"Have you seen my schedule?"

"Why would I, man?"

"Ops, found it. Sorry!" He yells back. "It was in the wrong draw. Clumsy me. Okay, so," He sits right next to me, and I hear the water running in the bathroom. "Can I see yours?"

I hand him my schedule. He places it right next to his and starts looking. As he looks though, his smile grows wide and I take a little of my time to look at him closely.

"It looks like we have lots of classes together." He grins. He has such pretty eyes and such a cute smile. I grin back at him.

"Great!"

We keep smiling to eachother for a while before Christina sneezes. I could tell she wasn't doing it on purpose this time.

"Can I see yours?" He asks her.

"I didn't bring it. I'm just here to be her company. Do you have a tissue?"

"Only in the bathroom. Hey Will?" He yells.

"What?"

"Can a girl go in there and steal some tissues?"

Christina's eyes shot wide open and she glares at me in shock. I just shrug.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower and this has a curtain."

"Go ahead. The tissues are next to the sink, you don't really need to go in there. The sink is right besides the door." Uriah says to Christina.

"Nevermind, I'll wait." She smiles.

"You sure?"

She nods.

"Nevermind!" Uriah yells.

After about five minutes, I see the bathroom door opening and Christina turns her head to the door.

"Oh, hi Christina! I didn't know it was you!" He smiles approaching her. When he got close enough, he leaned and gave her two kisses. One in each cheek. Then, he sits next to her. "What are you girls doing here?"

I wait for Christina to answer but I never hear it.

"Hm, just comparing schedules." I say.

Christina get's up and runs to the bathroom to grab a tissue.

The last time I saw Will was when I had to put on with Albert for one hour.

"Oh okay. Did you went to the party?" He asked us as Christina sat next to him again.

"Yes, you didn't?" I said.

"Actually no..."

Before I could ask why Uriah began laughing and then spoke.

"He fell asleep before the party started."

"Oh, that was... A bummer." I say.

"It was. I was really excited to go, but I fell asleep. I don't know why, but I did. Uriah wasn't in the room to wake me up..."

I looked at Christina and she was still. She was just smiling and hearing us all. Weird.

"So, Christina, how's your schedule?" I say, trying to make her speak.

I now wish I hadn't because we spent the next couple of hours talking and she was the one who talked the most. When we all thought it was time to say goodbye, she'd talk again. And me and Uriah would listen. And Will would try to disagree with her, just to mock her. And she would start yelling, and they would start arguing. And then, Uriah would interfere and Christina would end up arguing with him instead. And me? I would just laugh at it all.


	11. Little Secret

**Chapter 11**  
**Little Secret**

And me? I would just laugh at it all.

.xx.

I hear a bell ringing loudly, waking me up.

Today it's already Monday and I can't believe the real school is starting today. And even knowing that 5 days have already passed, it feels like it was only yesterday that Caleb and I arrived at Five Faction Boarding School.

These past three days, Christina and I did nothing but hanging around the school with our new friends (and sometimes my brother, as well).

I sit in my bed and yawn loudly. Looking around I see Christina fully dressed, doing her make-up. I shake my head and go take a shower.

When I come back, I have my clothes laying on my bed.

"Christina?" I ask.

She makes a little noise for me to know that she is listening to me.

"Did you pick out my outfit for me?"

"Yes, I did. I hope you don't mind. First impressions are the most important."

"We've already made our first impressions... Like 4 days ago."

"Not to our teachers! Now, hurry up." She claps her hands twice. "I want to eat my breakfast without being in a rush."

I grab my boots, put them on and make a high ponytail.

Christina is leaned against the door with her arms crossed, waiting for me.

"Finally..." She mutters when we are out of the dorm.

.xx.

"Good morning!" Uriah greets us both with a smile. "Ready to start classes?"

"I couldn't be more excited..." I say sarcastically, sitting on the long bench next to the table.

"You should be excited, we have first period together." He winks.

"That was supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes. Did it work?"

"It did." I chuckle.

Christina sits right besides me, and starts devouring her toast.

"Someone is nervous..." Marlene says.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just... I don't know." Christina says, taking another bite of her toast. "It's a new school, with new people, new teachers..."

"You'll be fine, unless, Mrs. Matthews is your teacher." She giggles.

"Mrs. Matthews?" Zeke asks. "Is she married?"

"She got married this summer!"

"Poor guy..."

"Is she that bad?" I ask.

"She is," Zeke answers. "she is such a stuck up little bi-"

"Calm down, Zeh." Shauna says, giving him a peck. "You'll all have a good year if you have Mrs. Reyes. She was my favourite teacher the past year." She says to me and Christina.

"Enough with the teachers talk." Says Christina. "I'm getting a little more nervous at each minute!"

Then, a bell rang. It was not the usual food bell, it was different. It was... A school bell.

We finished eating our breakfast and made our ways to our first period. Christina kept holding my arm, like she would fall if I let go of her. Uriah and Lynn lead the way, and they were making a bet about our teachers. Lynn bet we'd have Mrs. Matthews and she'd assign us homework, while Uriah bet she would have Mrs. Reyes has her teacher. If Uriah loses, he'll have to do Lynn's homework for the week. If he won, Lynn would have to wear a red long wig for the whole day. When we arrived at the door of our classes, they shook hands and Lynn walked to the end of the hall. Christina squeezed my arm before letting go of it, and turning right for her class.

"Now, it'll be just the two of us." Uriah said to me while opening the classroom door. "And Peter..."

My eyes shot open as I saw Peter sitting in the last row of the classroom with his arms crossed.

"And Peter..." I murmured.

Uriah took a seat in the table next to the door, and I sat right next to him.

I looked around and I saw a couple of girls in the front row dressed in bright yellow and orange. In front of us, there was a girl with a stripped black and white dress. In front of Peter, there was a table with two boys. One with bright blue pants and the other with grey sweatpants. Next to Peter it was a red-head boy and a girl with short hair and an ugly smile.

"I don't know if you noticed, but you are in a classroom. Not a jungle." Said an authoritarian voice in the front of the room. A blond women with a braided top-knot in the top of her head was the owner of that voice. She was wearing a pair of black pants and blue blouse. She also had on a pair of glasses.

We were all staring at her quiet and she was amused by it.

"I am Mrs. Matthews. Jeanine Matthews. And I'll be you chemistry and biology teacher. I don't like jokes. So, if you are here to joke around, the door is open, as you can see, and you can leave right now." she began pacing, from one side of the room, to the other. "You know the rules: no chewing gum, nor eating any kinds of food. NO WHISPERING," she yells, looking at two girls who were talking. "no cellphones. You know the basic, I believe. Without furder ado, I'd like to know each one of your names. So, starting in this corner of the room," she stops pacing right next to a table of boys. "you can introduce yourselves briefly."

A boy with blue and white shirt gets up from his chair. "Hello, my name is Liam. I've been a student here, ..."

As that boy, Liam, introduced himself, I look at Uriah in disbelief. He has the same expression I have on my face.

This is going to be a long year.

.xx.

When the bell finally rings, everyone gets up excited, ready to leave this hell class.

"And, before I forget," Mrs. Matthews says with a normal tone of voice. Not yelling nor screaming. "read the first chapter of your book for the next class. As your homework."

Almost everyone who heard her sighed at that sentence.

When I am about to get out of the room, Uriah grabs my arm, pulling me back.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asks, with a glint in his eyes.

"Sure." I say.

"Lynn doesn't really need to know about our homework..."

I chuckle at his words. "What homework?" I ask playfully.

"Exactly! You are good at this. It'll be our little secret." he winks.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Did you liked the name of the school? If you have any suggestions which are not in use by another fanfiction writer (like Divergent high, Faction high, Roth High, ...) please let me know :)

Please review,

liv x


	12. Cheeks on Fire

Thank you so much TheStiffs, for your continued support.  
And also, thank you to all of you who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far.  
It really means A LOT to me. You are the ones who make me want to write more and more chapters each day.

Okay, enough with the thank you's. I just wanted you to know *blush*

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**Cheeks on Fire**

"Exactly! You are good at this. It'll be our little secret." he winks.

.xx.

I'm not even halfway through my day and I am already tired.

I had first period with Mrs. Matthews, second with some teacher I don't even remember the name, and now, I am walking into third period. Late. Because I lost myself in this huge school. I was looking for a bathroom and I ended up in the other side of the building. When I finally got to the class, I knocked. And, when I opened the door I had all heads turned to me. I didn't even looked at them properly, because in the previous break I had been comparing schedules with Marlene, Lynn, Christina and even Will. I found out that this period I was going to be all alone.

"What is your name?" The teacher asks.

"Tr-Beatrice. Beatrice Prior." I say.

I hear someone snort loudly and I look to where the sound came. I spot Peter in the end of the room. How cool. Two periods with Peter in the same day.

"Oh, yes, yes..." The teacher says. She sounds a little unorganized and confused. She looks around for a bit. "Well, I don't believe there are still seats in... Oh yes. You can sit right there." She points. I follow her finger and I see Four. And an empty chair next to him.

I made my way to the chair and sat on it.

Should I say hi? Yes, of course. It'd be rude not to. I open my mouth to say hi but... No. But why not? I say hi to my friends. I'd say hi if Zeke was by my side. I open my mouth again but... No. Four is not my friend. I've talked to him like once... Or twice. One of the times was when I entered his room looking for Zeke. Oh my. This is awkward. Does he remembers it? Of course he does, silly. So... I should say hi. Just to clear things up, and for him to know that I totally forgot about that. I open my mouth and... No. He might think otherwise.

I look at him and he is looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

What? Why is he looking at me like that?

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?" I say way to quickly.

He just shrugs and looks at the teacher again. And I do the same thing.

"Cellphones are not allowed in this class, and you can't eat inside of this building." The teacher is saying. At least Mrs. Matthews knew we knew the rules.

I open my notebook and start doodling. After maybe half and hour and two pages of my notebook later the teacher says we can leave early. That caught my attention almost immediately.

I stand up and follow the rest of my class to the outside of the room. When I am about to pass through the door, someone tries to squeeze in between the door and I, but only ends up shoving me, making me drop the cardigan, that I was holding on my hand, and my notebook, in which someone steps on in his way out.

"What's the point of saying sorry if I don't even mean it?" Peter says before walking away.

I should have guessed he was the one who shoved me. I quickly picked up my stuff and walked to my dorm, since is the only place I know the way to and all my friends are in class.

When I was walking up the stairs I made a quick stop in the fourth floor to see if Caleb was in class or not. And he was.

Then, I went to my dorm. But, at the second I opened the door I realized I couldn't stay there alone. If Christina was there, it would be different. I would have someone to talk to.

Usually, I like being alone. But in this school it just feels weird. It's so big but yet it seem that is always empty. Back in my hometown, I'd be glad to be all alone in my bedroom. But again, in here, it just seems weird. This doesn't feel like my home at all. It feels like I am in a friends house. And everyone knows how weird it is to be left alone in a house that is not yours.

I toss my cardigan and my notebook in the chair and I head towards the roof.

I need some fresh hair.

I open the big silver door and my face is greeted by a chilly feeling. The wind is blowing. Not slowly, but not too hard. I walk towards the wall that is in the edge of the roof, that reaches my stomach, and I can feel my nose and my cheeks getting colder. It is an amazing feeling which I didn't felt in at least 4 days, since I've been blushing like crazy when I'm around Uriah. And sometimes Four. Not sometimes, rarely. Almost never.

"In 2 years, you are the only one who found about my secret place."

Speaking, I mean, thinking of the devil... Of the handsome devil.

There it goes the feeling of cold cheeks. It was nice to have you for moments.

"I don't think this is a secret place for anyone, considering there was a party here a couple of days ago." I say, not turning around, gazing at the distance and shoving my hands in my pockets.

He joins me, standing right by my side, gazing at the distance as well.

"People only come here for parties. No one actually spends their time in the roof."

"You do."

He chuckles and the wind starts blowing harder. Besides the chilly feeling my whole body feels, my cheeks are fighting with it. Fire with ice, hot with cold, rosy with tomato red. That's the main reason I don't look at Uriah. I am so pale that the slightest blush is noticed.

I try to think of a topic for us to talk. I like his company, and I like talking to him. But I don't know how to communicate properly.

"So," I start. "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't we all?"

"My class was dismissed earlier."

"I don't have third period."

"And I thought I was lucky." I muttered.

"What brought you here?" He says, turning to me.

I don't want to turn to him, I am blushing so hard.

"Oh, you know..." I look at my feet. "I needed to think."

"Think? About what?" He says as he sits in the wall of the roof, with his back turned to the distance and looking at me. At this point, I'm sure he noticed my bright red cheeks.

"I don't know. I just felt like the roof was a nice place to... Think." I smile shyly.

"In my freshman year, I used to come here all the time. To think, study or do my homework. I'd spend the most part of my time here. I used to felt marvelous after a whole hour here." He says before inhaling deeply.

"Don't you feel like that now?" I say before I place my elbows in the wall, right next to him. Still not looking at him though, just looking at nowhere in particular.

"Now, I do. Believe me." He smirks. "Uh, Tris? Somewhere in the middle of the weekend, Zeke is, you know, planing on doing something here on the roof. With... A couple of friends. You should show up. I mean, if you want to. Of course." He says scratching the back of his head.

My eyes shot open. He is inviting me. And he sure looks nervous.

"Sure, I'll show up." I say trying to look as normal as I can, considering that my cheeks must be on fire right now. "What is he planing on doing?"

"I don't even know. With Zeke, you never know. Never." He shakes his head smirking.

"That is cool, I guess. Who is coming?"

"Oh, the usual... Zeke, Lauren, Four, Eric, Shauna, Lynn,... I invited Will as well, so, you might want to bring Christina."

"I'll make sure to invite her."

"Great."

"Great." I smile.


	13. Overhearing Conversations,,, Again

(I'm sorry about the three commas in the name of the chapter, but fanfiction doesn't accept dots in there.)

**Chapter 13**  
**Overhearing Conversations... Again.**

"Great." I smile.

.xx.

"You are dismissed. Don't forget to bring the book next class." Our English teacher said. This is the last period of the day. And it is only 5 o'clock.

"Hey, what do you want to do now?" Christina asks me even before we can get up. She is sat right next to me. English is one of the few classes that I have with my friends. And my brother.

Marlene and Lynn are in the middle of the room, Uriah and Will are in the front, but in the corner. Caleb is next to Fernando, in the first line. I didn't had the change to talk to him yet. He is so quiet in school that shocks me. Even Al, Edward and Myra have this class with us. Which means, Peter has is too. And that caught me by surprise. I had no idea he was a Junior. He always looked like a Senior to me. He is in the back of the room, as always. I've noticed he has two friends who are always glued to him. The ginger boy is Drew and the girl with crooked teeth and short hair is Molly. And, quoting Christina, Molly has a total crush on Peter. But he doesn't seem to care. I wish he did. In that way, he wouldn't have bothered me in the party.

"I don't know. But I do know what are we going to do in the weekend." I say getting up.

"Tell me!" She squeals, getting up as well.

"Well, we have two options. We can spend the whole weekend locked in our room crying because classes have begun already, or" I say squeezing between to tables, with Christina right behind me. "We can go to a get together thing, Zeke is organizing."

"Since when do you talk to Zeke?" She asks surprised.

"Since the roof party. But he wasn't the one who invited me." I smirk thinking about the roof moment with Uriah.

"Uriah did?" She whispers. Uriah is right in front of us.

I just nod and she mouthes "oh my god".

We both go to our dorm, talking about the weekend and what will we do. Since we don't really know Zeke, neither of us know what to wait for.

As soon as we enter the dorm we are both quiet. I take my shoes of and lay in my bed, with my back facing the ceiling. Today was exhausting, and I did nothing but go to classes. When I turn around, Christina is sat on my bed looking at me.

"Don't do that!" I scream. "It creeps me out. I didn't even knew you were in my bed."

"That was the point." She smirks. "Okay, I've waited four days. Tell me!"

I sit in my bed and cross my legs.

"Tell you what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Duh, about Lynn."

What. This girl is unstoppable! I thought she had forgotten about that. Because to be honest, I did.

"It doesn't matter, it was nothing important."

"How would you know? You haven't found out yet."

"Excuse me? How do you know I haven't? Are you spying on me?"

"No, but you just told me! Gotcha." she smiles victoriously. "Now tell me."

I roll my eyes. I have to be careful about Christina. One word too much, and she might find out everything. Not just about this, but about everything.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just wondering why do Lynn and Peter hate eachother."

"They hate eachother?"

That was what I was just talking about. _Tris, short and direct sentences_.

"Yes."

Not that short...

"Why?"

"That's what I am trying to find out."

"And how do you know they hate eachother?"

I have to keep this simple. I can't say I overheard Lynn and Shauna talking. But I can say something she doesn't know about.

"It's quite visible. I saw it when I got into that Peter situation at the party. The way the talked..."

"Well, I'm going to find out." She says getting up.

"What?" I ask, although I heard her perfectly.

"I'm going to find out. That got me curious."

"You can't."

"Why?"

_Crap._

"Because... You can't."

"But... Why? What haven't you told me? Yet."

_Double crap._

I cover my face with my hands for a while.

"Okay..." I say straightening up. "I'll tell you, but you can't and you won't tell anyone."

"Okay." she nods.

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Okay, so. I accidentally heard Shauna and Lynn talking at the party. Right before you and Marlene arrived after dancing." I started, and Christina opened her mouth to talk. "Shush! Let me finish. Shauna was saying how silly Lynn was, and how she knew Peter wouldn't hold back anymore. And considering "previous" things, from their pass, they both knew Peter was way stronger than her."

"Who knows about the truth? I mean about them, not this." She asks.

"Besides Shauna and Lynn, Four and Marlene definitely know."

"Marlene? That's easy."

"You are not going to try to find out!"

"Why not? You got me curious as well!"

"Because I think this is more serious than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it must be something really bad. Because I think Peter beat up someone because of that." I say.

"Or made someone's life a living hell." She adds.

"Lynn's life?"

"Probably." She nods. "I think I was a detective in an earlier life! How cool!"

"I'm black listed by Peter already. So, whatever you do, do it away from him."

"Really?" She asks excited.

"No! Don't do stupid things. But the Peter thing is serious. Whatever it is, we'll end up finding out."

"Well, I'm going to take a long bubble bath." She grins. "While I think about a plan."

"Christina, I'm serious!"

"Me too!" She says before locking herself in the bathroom.

Oh, what did I do. I shouldn't have told her.

I rush to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"Christina, I'm serious."

"I know you are. If you want to find out what happened between them you must have a plan." she yells from the bathroom. "And, my plans are always flawless."

"I hope so..." I say. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay. Don't make out with Uriah on the way!"

"Christina!"

"What? I saw the looks you two were exchanging in English!" she giggles. "I'm wiggling my eyebrows, by the way, I know you can't see me."

I laugh and open the dorm door. I have nowhere in particular to go to, so, I just start walking. I end up in the fourth floor, next to Caleb's dorm. Since I am here, I might as well knock.

"Hey Tris!" He says opening the door.

"Hi. How was your day?" I ask him.

"It was fun."

"Fun? The english class was just boring!"

"The teacher was nice!"

"That doesn't make the class less boring."

"Hey, Caleb, I am ready." Fernando says from the inside of the room.

"Oh Tris, Fernando and I are going to the library. One girl of my science class has a sister who had the same teacher last year, we have now. And she says she always does a quiz in the first week. Want to come with us?" He asks.

"I think I'll pass. Have fun then." I smile. "Oh, have you been calling mom?"

"I've talked to her this morning."

"Oh okay, I called her yesterday. Bye."

He says bye as well and I leave the hall of his dorm. When I am about to leave the A hall, I see Lauren. She getting out of B hall, looking at her shoes. I start walking backwards slowly and I don't know why, but I hide. She was looking at the floor, but I could see her makeup all smudged. It looks like she has been crying. She begins walking up or down the stairs, I don't know, I can't see her. But I can hear her. She stops and for a moment I thought she had seen me.

"Cara?" She says, in the main hall. The hall that has "Erudite" written on and then splits into hall A and hall B. "Are you still there?" Her voice is fading. She probably entered the other hall, looking for Cara.

"Yes, what happened now?" The other girl says concerned. She is getting closer.

I hear footsteps in the direction of the main hall.

"Check the stairs." Lauren says.

"No one down here." Cara says. I hear her move again. "And no one up here."

_Please don't check the halls, please don't check the halls._ I beg to myself.

"One more thing. Don't tell anyone. I want to tell him myself." She whispers. But I manage to hear her just fine.

"Which him?" Cara whispers. Her whisper is so low I almost can't hear. I can't move, I'm just next to the door. And I hope that Caleb and Fernando are still in the dorm.

I hear something. Like a slap. I think Lauren just hit Cara.

"Careful. That was the arm I hurt yesterday!" Cara says.

"Sorry, I thought it was the other one." Lauren says. "The one who needs to know about... This." she whispers really low. "Don't tell anyone."

"Like I would ever do that." Cara says quite annoyed.

"I know, it's just prec- What was that?" Lauren says.

I hear laughs coming from this hall. I recognize the laugh, it's Caleb's. I know his dorm is on the right side, so, I hide myself in the left sided hall.

The laughs are getting closer and closer. When they finally disappear, I wait about one minute and get out of the hall, slowly walking to the main hall. It's empty. I start running up the stairs and in the direction of my dorm.

Which him? This? What this? What is happening? And why do I always get myself into those kinds of situation?!

* * *

Say what? Cara and Lauren are best friends?

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review,

liv x


	14. Good Friends

**"Divergent" Teaser Trailer has been released TODAY. I CAN'T EVEN BREATH OMG, I'M SO EXCITED!**

* * *

**I apologize for the length of this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**Good Friends**

Which him? This? What this? What is happening? And why do I always get myself into those kinds of situation?!

.xx.

When I finally get to the dorm, Christina is still in the bathroom. I don't know if she is bathing, getting dressed, brushing her teeth or her hair but I know I have to find out what happened with Lauren. I don't have to. But I will. I think about telling her of what I just heard but then I think I shouldn't.

I've always been curious, and my father used to scold me because of that. I would ask a ton of questions during dinner, when he was telling my mom about his day. I ended up finding out that if I asked questions to my father, I'd get the same answer as if I kept them to myself. The difference was that if I asked anything I would get a couple of disapproval looks from everyone at that table.

But Christina... She is sweet and soft, and she gets what she wants. She wanted to know about Lynn, and I told her. She is just as curious as I am. But I show it (even if I try to hide it). And she doesn't. So, if she wants to know what happened between Lynn and Peter she will find out. Or make someone tell her without they even knowing how they got there.

That's why I don't want to tell her about what I've just heard. Because she will try and she will know what is Lauren hiding. Plus, I know she'll know what happened between Lynn and Peter before I do.

Right now, I'm being selfish, which is something my parents always taught be not to be. But I want to find out myself.

I don't need to know what is happening with Lauren. Or what happened already between Lynn and Peter. But I do know that this year... I do nothing besides attracting issues. Which means that even if I try to forget what I heard, something about it will make its way towards me.

"Oh, you are back? I didn't even noticed!" Christina says when she gets out of the bathroom, snapping me back to reality. She doesn't look at me, so, she doesn't notices my face. Which means, no questions about what I was thinking. She just heads to the closet. "What were you doing?"

"I went to see Caleb, but he was on his way to the library with his roommate."

"Oh... Want to go to the classes building? I have to go to my locker. I forgot my jacket there." She asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"Let me just get dressed, then." She says as she grabs a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

When we leave our dorm, I get surprised by the fact that there are people in the hallway. I think this is the first time I've ever seen this much people on these hallways. Besides when the food bell rings, of course.

"Hey, Christina?" I ask when we are already outside the building. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"How did I even told you about Lynn?"

She giggles. "I don't know. I'm very persuasive, I guess."

"It's not that. It's... I don't know, you can catch every little thing. An-"

"That's my parents fault. Especially my mother's. Both their works, involve law and criminal things. I learned how to know if someone is lying with my mom. And my dad is a lawyer."

"Okay, that was self-explanatory." I say a little shocked. "If I am curious now, I can't even imagine how would it be if I had your life."

"I'm not curious at all. I mean, I am. But I wasn't. With the things I've learned, I can't help it. I know when someone is lying most of the times. And then, I want to find out why."

"And you often do find out."

"Not often. It's more of... Usually. 4 times out of 5."

We finally enter the classes building. The air conditioner is on, and I hadn't realize I was hot until I was greeted by the chilly air.

"Why do you ask?" She asks suddenly.

"I don't know... I just think we are going to be great friends."

"We already are!"

"Yea..." I snort and grin at the same time. "I guess we are."

"You know I know that was not the main reason you asked me that, don't you?"

"I do." I grin. "And you know that what I said was also true, don't you?"

"I do." She smirks.

"You are NOT going to hug me." I say taking a step back.

"Why not?" She cries.

"Because I don't want to!"

"Just one." She makes a puppy face.

"One. And that's it."

She opens her arms and I hug her.

* * *

Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I apologize.  
It's the smallest chapter I've written... But I really wanted this to be a Christina chapter, and in my opinion it ended just right.

And by the way, I'm **sorry **if Tris seems a little evil/manipulative with Christina in this chapter. Some of you might get that idea, because when I read the chapter again, I got that feeling. Just to get things clear, I assure you that she is **not**, in any way, trying to use her. I just wanted to write something a little deeper (and I failed miserably because that was way too confusing.)

Anywayssssss,

I hope you enjoyed it.  
And if you could write something about what you think of the story and/or my writing skills in that white box right below this story, I'd be extremely happy!

liv x


	15. Not So Celebrating

**Chapter 15**  
**Not So Celebrating**

She opens her arms and I hug her.

.xx.

"How was everyone's first day?" Shauna asks at dinner.

"It was seriously the worst day ever." Zeke replies. "I had third period with Mrs. Matthews."

He is bothered because he had third period with Mrs. Matthews. I had first. But I can't say that.

Uriah is right by my side and touches my elbow. I turn to face him.

"Remember our secret?" He whispers in my ear.

"What secret?" I say back at him.

"Good." He grins. "Wait, you do remember right?"

I nod and smirk at him. He smirks back.

"I had Mrs. Reyes." Lynn says looking annoyed.

"You what?" Uriah says raising is voice. He starts laughing. "Everyone." He begins, getting up. He doesn't says it too loud, just loud enough for our table to hear. "I am proud to announce that our beloved friend Lynn," He says walking towards her. She buries her face in her hands. "will be wearing a wig for a full day. She doesn't know when, but she will!"

"Really?" Marlene says shocked.

Lynn nods. "Bet is a bet. Hey Uriah? Did you have Mrs. Matthews as well?"

"I did. But I've got no homework." He grins.

"Little brother won a bet? That asks for a celebration!" Zeke says.

"Funny." Uriah says dryly at Zeke before getting back to his seat.

"I'm serious. Whoever wants a beer tonight just show up in my dorm."

"I guess I'll not be getting any sleep tonight." Four mutters, but I can hear him.

"You have beer in your dorm?" Christina asks in utter shock.

"It's in my mini fridge." He says.

"Mini fridge?!"

"Perks of being a senior!" Zeke says happily.

"He worked this whole summer to buy it." Uriah says in my ear. I giggle. Sometimes I forget they are brothers. They have nothing in common besides the color of the skin and the dark eyes.

I glance at Lauren, and she looks like she is fine. Like she hadn't been crying this afternoon. Four looks like he normally does. He is quiet, looking at the people in our table with his deep blue eyes and hearing what they have to say. Those eyes leave me intrigued. I'd lost myself in there.

And Eric is... Not there. Eric is not sat on our table.

"Where is Eric?" I ask Uriah, since he is the only person next to me. He looks at the place where Eric usually sits, then looks back at me and shrugs.

I look at my plate and at the big hamburger it lays in it. I hear Lauren laugh about something I didn't heard and I end up zooning out thinking about Lauren and her secret.

"Your name is Four like the number?" I hear Christina ask after a couple of minutes.

"Yes."

"And it is spell F-O-U-R?"

"I just told you, it's like the number. So yes." He says, starting to get annoyed.

Like the number? That's weird. I'm sure there is no one called Four. It must be a nickname. Four can't be his real name. I have never thought of that.

"What is your real name?" I suddenly ask, surprising even myself.

"I tought Christina was the curious one." He says not making eye contact with me, before grabbing the rest of his hamburger and shoving it into his mouth. He gets up, grabs his tray and leaves.

"Great." Lauren says dryly. She takes her time to finish her food and then gets up and follows him.

"That is kind of a sensitive subject for him. He doesn't like to talk about his past." Zeke says.

I stay still for a bit, while his words resound in my head. He doesn't like to talk about his past. What has his past to do with him wanting to hide his true identity?

"And don't ask me why, because I don't know it either." Zeke adds like he could read my mind. "I don't think any of us know."

Everyone just nods at Zeke's sentence.

I take a bite out of my hamburger, but suddenly I've lost my appetite.

.xx.

It was about 10:30 pm when Christina and I decided to watch a movie. We turned on the tv but there is no good movie on. And we don't have access to the internet code, to watch it on Christina's laptop.

"We can drop by Zeke's dorm?" Christina says, but it seem like she is stating it and not asking.

"I forgot about that. Was he serious?" I say.

"There is only one way to find out."

We both look at eachother. We are both laying in bed. She is on her's and I'm on mine. She glances at the door, looks at me, glances at the door again and then she looks at me again. Without a word we both get up, put our shoes on and get out of the dorm.

The hallway is quite silent. There are only two girls who brush past us, probably heading back to her dorms, and someone is climbing up the stairs.

We reach A hall and Christina stops. I look at her.

"Do you know where his dorm is?" She says. "Because I don't."

I grab her arm and begin walking towards his dorm. Eventually, she asks me how do I know the way.

"I asked Uriah the other day. I was looking for Zeke." I replied.

When we get to his door, Christina knocks and opens the door slightly.

I see a couple of heads turned to us.

"Hi! You've made it!" Zeke grins, not getting up.

As we enter the room I notice that their room is slightly different from the last time I've been here. One of the beds is against the wall and the other is against the big window. They probably moved it to make room for everyone to sit.

They were all in a circle and Christina and I sit in the middle of Marlene and Will. Next to Will is Uriah and Lynn. Shauna is sat between Zeke's legs, right by their side. Next to them there is Eric. And next to Eric is... Marlene. There is no signs of Lauren nor Four.

Zeke leans back and opens the mini fridge.

"Share." He says and tosses a beer can to me. I catch it with both hands and pass it to Christina. She opens it and takes a sip. Then, she passes the can back at me.

I look at it for a while before adventuring myself into taking a sip. Before I can lead the opening from the can to my mouth everyone starts laughing due to a joke Zeke just said. I didn't hear it, but I decided not to ask. Instead a take a sip of that beer. I shake my head because of the bitter taste of it and then I give it back to Christina.

"Where did Four go? He said he would be quick." Shauna asks.

"I've no idea, but knowing him as I do, he is going to do everything but be quick." Zeke replies resting his chin on her shoulder. "Who wants another beer?"

"I don't, thank you." I say getting up. I still have that weird taste of the beer on my mouth. "I'll be right back. I have to go brush my teeth. That thing you call beer tastes awful."

Zeke frowns and shakes his head. Then, he leans back and takes out of the mini fridge a couple of cans and tosses them to who wants it.

"Be quick!" Marlene says to me and I nod.

"And where is Lauren?" Eric asks, grabbing another beer from Zeke as I walk towards the door.

"With Four, probably." Uriah says.

"Doubt that." I hear Zeke saying before closing the dorm door.

What is Four doing alone at eleven in the night? I ask myself while I rush back to my dorm. If Zeke says he is not with Lauren, then he must be right, since they've known eachother for so long and are best friends. But then again, if he is not with her, what is he doing at a time like this? He must be doing something really important.

I arrive to my dorm and brush my teeth until I finally feel my breath fresh again.

When I leave the dorm again I have a déjà vu feeling. I remember the two girls brushing pass me, as soon as I close the door. When I am in the main hall I remember the footsteps I heard of someone climbing the stairs. I stop and look over my shoulder to the stairs.

_No..._ I think. I turn my head back to the dark hall and keep walking. After a couple of steps I stop again and I turn around. I walk over to the stairs, "It is worth the shot." I murmur as I start climbing them.

There are no lights on in the main hall. The only way I can see where I'm going and where I'm placing my foot is because of the moonlight that shines through the tiny windows of the sixth floor.

When I arrive at the silver door I stop again. This was silly, he is not going to be here. It is too obvious and I should go back. But something inside me says I should at least check if he was there and if he was alright. I still owe him an apology for what I asked at dinner. My question made him leave.

I look at the door for a while.

What the hell, Tris. This is just a door, why are you being so weird? You just have to open it.

I open the door and, as once again I am greeted by a cold hair in my face, I see no other than Four sat on a chair next to the wall, with his feet resting on it. (A/N: He is afraid of heights, remember? He can't be by the edge.)

"Go away." He spits not even looking at me. "I don't want your excuses or your apologies."

I suddenly feel shaken by his sharp words. I struggled with this huge battle inside my head for minutes, to see if it was worth to come here and look for him or not. I guess it wasn't. Why did I even thought about it? Why did this idea crossed my mind in the first place? Why did I even thought that my presence would make him feel better?

"Fine." I say and before I could close the door I remembered I came here for a reason. "And I'm sorry about what I asked at d-"

His head snaps back at me and I can see his eyes shine, as the glow of the moon illuminates everything around us.

"Tris." He says sounding more like a whisper.


	16. By The Moonlight

**DID YOU GUYS SAW THE 1MINUTE TEASER TRAILER OF DIVERGENT, SHOWN YESTERDAY AT THE VMAS? GAWD, SO MANY FEELS.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**By The Moonlight**

"Tris." He says sounding more like a whisper.

.xx.

"I'll leave, don't worry." I say.

"No." He says a little too loud. "Stay. I'm sorry. I thought it was... Someone else." He sighs.

I'm not sure if I should stay or go. But I close the door behind me and walk towards the wall, next to him. I look over it and see the lights of the city in the distance in awe. The bunch of trees right next to the school that at this time of the night, seem like a bunch of shadows. The moon is full and glowing, right in the perfect place. It would make the perfect picture if I had a camera with me.

"Do you want a chair to sit on?" He says looking around for one.

"No, thank you. I'll stand." I reply. "This view is amazing."

"I guess so..." He says kind of taken back.

We stand there for a couple of minutes in silence until Four decides to break it.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

I turn to face him. I don't even have a proper answer for this. I keep telling myself I came here to apologize, but deep down I know it was something else. "I could ask you the same thing." I end up saying.

He smirks and leans back on his chair, looking at me.

"Hiding." He says in a soft tone.

"From what?" I ask.

"My dorm." He snorts. "Why are _you_ here?" he asks quickly, before I can ask why, emphasizing the you.

"I came to apologize."

"What for?"

"Why?" I ask, refering to the reason why he was hiding from Zeke. Or us, since we were all there. I remember what I heard him say at dinner, about how we knew we wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I wonder why he said that. He didn't seemed tired. And right now, he looks very awake to me.

"What for?" He asks again.

"The question I asked at dinner. You left pretty annoyed..." I sigh.

"I was annoyed before the questionnaire began. You don't need to apologize."

The palms of my hands started to get sweaty and I clean them to the back of my jeans.

"Why were you annoyed, then?" I ask.

"Nothing important." He says, shrugging.

"I don't believe it."

"You should."

"Was it because of your girlfriend?" I ask without even realizing. The words just got out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. Now it's too late.

As his expression changes and he takes his feet out of the wall, I realize I've made a mistake. Probably it was, and he doesn't want to talk about Lauren. His lips are now in a straight line. He looks at me for a while and I look back. I can't look away. And I don't want to. It feels like we are in a mental game. The one who looks away loses. After a while he smirks, for my surprise, and breaks the tension between us.

"For a girl that short you are very curious." He says in a challenging tone, getting up.

He walks over to me and leans against the wall, by my side, with his back turned to the view.

Looking at me he says, "And I believe you know a lot more than you show and that I thought you would."

_And that I thought you would..._ That means something is definitely happening, and no one is supposed to know. Or maybe he his genuinely surprised that I know about it, since I don't really know any of them. I wonder what that thing that is happening is, and I want to ask him. But the words refuse to get out of my mouth. If I wasn't thinking, I'm sure they would come out when I least expected.

"Oh really?" I say as I clean the palms of my hands again.

He nods, not taking his eyes deep dark blue eyes out of mine.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." He says. The challenging tone of his voice is growing at each sentence he says.

"And how are you so sure about that?" I ask.

"I'm not." He shrugs. "I just like to observe people."

"You are changing the topic. I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Why do you want to know?" He asks as the tone in his voice changes and lowers drastically.

"I don't. But I just find you are approachable."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Just like a bed of nails."

He doesn't says a thing, but he stares at me. I can see he is studying my features, his eyes moving from one place of my face to another and then, they stop at my eyes. Again. But then, he looks away and turns his head to the front, facing the rest of the roof.

I look at nowhere and sigh. I barely know him, but he makes me feel like we've known eachother for so long.

Looking down, I notice my shoe lace is undone. So, I sit on the floor and do it. But instead of getting up, I end up staying on the floor with my back against the wall.

"I don't have one." Says Four after a couple of minutes.

I look up and furrow my eyebrows.

"A girlfriend." He says, still not looking at me. He sits on the floor as well, closer to me than he was before. He smells good. So good it's almost intoxicating. "I was dating Lauren. Until today."

Until today? They broke up?

I try to remember the conversation I heard between Cara and Lauren. Lauren said she would tell the one who needed to know. She probably told Four what happened and broke up with him. Or maybe she just broke up with him because of the third person, and told him nothing. Or he couldn't handle what she told him and broke up with her, instead. Or maybe, it had nothing to do with her secret. Maybe she didn't told anyone besides Cara, and they broke up because it was the best for them. But what do I know about relationships? And better, what do I know about theirs?

"Are you ok?" I ask him and he shrugs, not showing any emotions. "What happened?"

"Don't push your luck." He says and turns his head to me.

"I'm sorry." I mutter as I duck my head.

He places his hand on my cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. I look at him and notice the little smile that curls his lips softly. "Was it a bad... You know... Break up?" I ask genuinely worried about him, ignoring the feeling of electricity running trough my veins as he touches my cheek.

He places a strand of my blonde hair that was loose from the ponytail I have, behind my ear and nods. "I didn't just lost a girlfriend. It was more than that. I lost a friend as well."

"You earned one now." I say, my voice low as a whisper.

He leans and kisses my forehead before getting up.

"I'm going back to my dorm. I think that thing is over by now." He says walking over to the door. He opens it and looks to me, over his shoulder. "I think you should do the same." He says before closing it.

"I was nice talking to you too." I say sarcastically. I know he can't hear me, but I didn't wanted him to, anyways.

I bend my knees over to my stomach and I throw my head back, so that it is against the wall. I look at the stars for a while. There are no clouds on the sky, and it is so dark it's almost black. The moon it's huge and beautiful, especially today, and I can clearly see the different shades of grey it has.

I get up, dust myself off and adjust my ponytail in my way to the silver door.

Before closing it, I take one last look at the view and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. What a beautiful night.

* * *

Here it is! Some fourtris! Yaaaay!

Next chapter is going to be about Lynn! *evil laugh*

Until next chapter,

liv x


	17. Curiosity Might Have Gone Too Far

**Chapter 17**  
**Curiosity Might Have Gone Too Far**

Before closing it, I take one last look at the view and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. What a beautiful night.

.xx.

"Tris? Were have you been?" Christina asks as soon as I open the door. She doesn't even sees me.

"Hello Trissy!" Marlene squeals.

Four and I were in the roof for less than hour. I thought that by now, they were all still at Zeke's, despite the fact that Four' excuse to leave was that he thought the dorm was empty by now. And seeing Marlene and Christina here, I guess he was right.

"Out. I needed some fresh air." I chose not to tell them I was with Four.

"Are you alright?" Christina asks when I get in the room. Christina is in her bed with her legs crossed indian style. Marlene is sat on the floor, between the two beds, with her back against mine.

"Of course. How was it at Zeke's?"

"If was fun. For a while, at least. After you left, everyone start leaving as well." She says. "I mean, not everyone. Uriah said he needed to finish some thing he had forgotten and left. And then, Eric started making lame excuses to leave, Shauna threw up, and Zeke basically threw us out of the room to go leave Shauna in her room and take care of her. It was cute."

"Cute? It was so weird!" Marlene giggles. "Eric was being so rude to everyone. Why is he like that all the time? I don't like him. He is so unfriendly."

"Okay Marlene, time to go." Christina says as she gets up. "Tris, help me carrying her to her room. She drank a little to much..."

"I can see that..." I say as I help Christina.

We leave Marlene in her dorm and get back to ours.

As soon as we close the door of our dorm Christina says, "I have news. Very exciting news."

"Can't they wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." To be honest, I wasn't that tired. But I was a little afraid of those exciting news.

She decided to ignore my last question and asks, "You want the good ones or the awesome ones first?"

I want to sleep... Ah. As if I'm going to be able to fall asleep tonight.

"I'll choose the good ones."

"I was hoping you'd pick those." She smirks. "Marlene is way to sensitive to alcohol."

"Those are the good ones?" I ask confused and she nods. "And how exactly is that good?"

"Because she told me about Lynn and Peter."

My jaw drops and I sit in my bed, almost unable to talk. Is she serious? Of course she is serious. It's Christina I'm talking about. She doesn't jokes when it comes to truth and lies. My head floods with millions of questions, but none of them come out. I just mumble a couple of random beginnings of words until she speaks.

"They were best friends from the beginning of middle school until freshman year." She begins. "They were inseparable. Until something bad happened and he spread a terrible rumour about her. Almost everyone in that school believed him."

"What bad thing?" I ask. "And what rumour?"

"I don't know. And neither does Marlene." She shrugs. "As I was saying, Lynn lost all her trust in him. They lived in a small town, in Georgia, and the rumour spread all across the kids and teens in the neighbourhood. Her grades dropped in the last term, she started to skip classes, and almost failed the year. She told her sister about what was happening and she convinced their parents to go to another school. They said end up saying yes, and Peter moved out with his parents. Apparently, his father's job made him move."

"That's when she came here?" I ask.

"No. She went to another school. But I think it was pretty close to her old one. I don't know. Anyways, she had a couple of friends in that high school, like Marlene and another boy. In the end of her sophomore year, Peter showed up in that school and some kids who knew him, knew who she was also. They started to make fun of her and spread the rumour all over again." She paused to breath.

My mother always told me, when someone is cold hearted is because someone made them be that way.

And now, I realize. Lynn isn't unfriendly or cold hearted. After what she went through, she built a wall around her. She just doesn't want to be hurt again. That why she doesn't trust people. Because she once did. And for her, that must have been enough.

"That other boy who was friend with Lynn and Marlene," Christina continued. "stood up for Lynn in front of Peter. Peter swore he didn't knew Lynn was going there, but that other boy called him a liar and all that stuff and Peter beat up that kid really bad. And he was bigger than Peter. When Lynn found out about what happened, she stopped eating and became even more depressed. Her sister couldn't handle seeing her like that and transferred her to this school as soon as the year ended. Marlene came here with her, because she knew, she couldn't go through another school alone. Lynn knew she could be remade here, and that she could finally leave that town and her past behind. It was a new school, a new home, and even a new state. She shaved her head, and started fresh. She thought that nothing could go wrong this time. Until... She found out that Peter was going here as well. That's it. That's all I know."

That's just bad luck. She moved from Georgia to Chicago, to get away from the person who made two years of her life a living hell, to find out that he was also going here.

I wonder how Christina got this all out from Marlene. I know she was kind of drunk, but I'm sure she didn't just asked her about it.

Now, I'm feeling bad about this. This is Lynn's life. She had a hard life. Or at least, two hard years. And we are here, talking about it. Lynn trusted Marlene to keep her secret, and because of our curiosity, she ended up telling it. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know it was this serious. I can't even imagine how Lynn felt.

I don't wish people to have a bad hangover. But this time, I wish that to Marlene. I wish that tomorrow, she doesn't remember what happened today. In that way, she can't feel bad about herself for telling Lynn's secret.

I remember the coment Peter made when Lynn stood up for me. _Is this your girlfriend? _I also remember what I overheard Shauna say. You know h_e is stronger than you._ What Shauna said, has to do with the kid who Peter beat up. And the coment from Peter... It must have to do with the rumour. Did he spread the rumour that Lynn was a lesbian? That would make sence. But I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about Lynn nor Peter, because I know that if I think, I'll to much, and I'll end up finding out something else about them to be curious about. And for me, this is enough. I never thought my curiosity would make Marlene tell us about Lynn's past. The past that she wants to forget about.

I never wanted this to happen.

Christina looks at me, waiting to hear me say something.

"Promise me something," I tell her. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone this. And, if tomorrow Marlene doesn't remember a thing about today, don't tell her what she said."

She nods, and says, "This is worst than we thought it would be."

* * *

Okay guys, I think I've lost my imagination. I can't think of anything for the next chapter. I mean, I have it written, but it's so boring. Nothing really happens. I think I might rewrite it. **Any suggetions? Please PM me if you do**. I don't bite!

liv x


	18. A Not So Usual Day

Okay, just so you know, I know nothing about American high schools. I'm European. Forgive me if I make weird schedules.

I wrote an extra long chapter, just for you guys. I just reached 10k views, this is amazing. Thank you so much for your support and reviews. Love you all.

Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 18  
A Not So Usual Day**

She nods, and says, "This is worst than we thought it would be."

.xx.

I woke up, once again, to the annoying sound of the bell. Instead of getting up like Christina, I lay in my bed for a while.

Yesterday, after Christina told me about Lynn and Peter we went to bed. It was already late, but I couldn't sleep right away. My head was spinning from all the thinking I was doing. I thought about Four and our little talk at the roof. But then, thinking of Four, lead me to Lauren and her secret. And, thinking about her secret made me think of Lynn and how I shouldn't get involved in anymore secrets.

But deep down, I knew, my curiosity hadn't gone anywhere. It was just buried for a while. As soon as I go to breakfast, I will look at Marlene and feel guilty for her. I'll look at Peter and Lynn with different eyes and feel even more guilty about myself than I feel now. But then. Then I'll see the obvious tension between Four and Lauren. I'll think about their break up for a while, then I'll think about Lauren and that will lead to her secret, and my curiosity will pop back out.

I don't want any of this to happen. But from what I know about myself, this will happen and I won't be able to avoid it.

As soon as Christina comes back from the shower, it's my turn. I take a cold shower, to see if my head can cool down a little from my overthinking.

Today, Christina and I barely talked in our dorm. We dressed ourselves without exchanging a word.

When we finally get ready and get out of the dorm, the silence is broken.

"Remember. We know nothing." She says. I look at her and nod.

"You know..." She starts. "If my parent's knew about what we are doing, I'm sure they would scold me."

"Why?" I ask.

"They always taught me to be honest with everyone. They say truth is always the best."

"You're not lying to anyone." I say.

"But if Marlene doesn't remember a thing, asks me about it and I say I don't remember, I'll be lying." She whispers.

"I'm not fond of lying either. I don't think anyone is. But it's for her best. And Lynn's." I whisper the last part. "At least, that's what I think." I say as we open the two double doors that lead to the cafeteria.

We wait in line a couple of minutes and get our trays with food. As I arrive at our usual table, I notice how Lauren and Eric are not there. Lauren is with a girl, that I assume it is Cara. Eric is nowhere to be seen. Again.

Zeke and Shauna are next to Four today, instead of being between Uriah and Lynn. Marlene and I sit next to Uriah, and Christina is next between Shauna and Will, who decided to joins us.

"What a good choice you've made." Christina says, elbowing Will. "This is definitely the cool table."

As we eat, I can't not look at Four. He doesn't seem upset with being without Lauren. He seems that he is having... fun. He is laughing along with Zeke, who is being a good friend, trying to cheer him up. I guess Zeke is being succesful, because Four does not look like he just went through a break up.

And just like that, my curiosity appeared again. I knew it would. I couldn't stop thinking about the why. Why did they broke up? Questions all over my head. Tons of questions, but no answers.

I realize I'm thinking about this while looking at him, when he looks right back at me. My cheeks heat up and I turn my gaze to my toast, but somehow still feel his gaze burning on me.

"Last night was a complete disaster." Zeke says after a while.

"I wouldn't know, I don't remember most of it." Marlene laughs.

My head automatically snaps to Christina, and hers snaps to me.

"I wish I didn't remember. Half of you disappeared, the other half was kicked out because my Shauna as a sensitive stomach." Zeke replies, and then takes a bite of his sandwich. My night wasn't that complete disaster. It was a good night. After I got out of his room.

The bell rings, and it's time to head to first period. I finish my breakfast quickly and get up with Christina. We walk together to first period, since we have it in the same floor. We split and go to our classes. As soon as I enter the class and see Uriah I remember I didn't read the first chapter of the book I was supposed to.

I sit in my chair and turn to Uriah. "Have you read the chapters we were supposed to?" I ask him.

"Sure, why? Didn't you?"

"I forgot! Tell me what's about."

"Then why did you leave Zeke's room that early? I thought you were making excuses to go do the homework. I did the same."

"I wasn't. I really didn't like the beer." I grin and he has a surprised look on his face. "I... I got caught up in something... Tell me what's about."

He opens his book and resumes the chapter to me. I saw he had some stuff written around the text, and I copied it to my own book.

"Good morning." Mrs. Matthews began, slamming the door. "Before I check who did the homework, I'll assign you partners for a project you'll have to do."

A boy raises his hand and Mrs. Matthews nods to him.

"What's the project about?" The boy asks shyly.

"That's up to you and your partner. Based on the first chapter of the book, you'll have to write a report. I'll project the details, right away." She walks over to her desk and turns on the projector, projecting a PowerPoint.

The first slide of the PowerPoint is the cover. She slides it down, and it has a two column list of names. It must be the partners. I look for my name, secretly hopping that I'm with Uriah, since he is the only one I really know in here. When I find it, I read the name next to mine and my jaw drops.

I look for my name again, and look at the name next to mine. Again. I still don't believe it. I blink a couple of times and read it once more, hopping that I'm reading wrong. When I finally realize I'm not, I cover my face with my hands.

I'm with Peter.

"I hope you're happy with your partners, because you won't be able to change them." Mrs. Matthews says in a tone of voice that would scare death itself.

Tris, if you're dreaming, please wake up. This is not the time.

Okay, I'm not dreaming. I read my name and Peter's again. This can't be happening.

Uriah elbows me. "Are you alright?" He whispers. I shake my head no.

I glance over my shoulder to see Peter staring at me, narrowing his eyes. At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like the partner. I turn to the front again, and Mrs. Matthews starts the class.

In the end, after the bell rang, I was closing my notebook when Peter came to my table. I looked at him, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Look Tris, I don't like you. You don't like me. It's obvious. Let's talk with Mrs. Matthews and change partners."

"You talk to her then."

"Why me?"

"You are the boy, as far as I'm concerned."

"You also look like a boy."

"You were the one hitting on me the other day." I snap.

"Obviously I didn't saw your face. Or your chest. Oh wait, I still can't see that. You don't have one." He says and laughs, like he just said the funniest joke in the world. I know I'm little, narrow, and flat. I don't need to be constantly reminded of that.

Who are we kidding? Mrs. Matthews would never let us change partners.

"I, now more than ever, wish Mrs. Matthews would let us change partners."

"She better."

"Talk to her then." I say as I grab the rest of my stuff and leave the room.

Uriah is waiting outside for me, with Christina. We all have the second period together.

On our way to second period, we stop in a bathroom.

"Tris, have you seen the way Uriah looks at you lately?" She whispers as soon as we close the door.

Uriah has a different way of looking at me? What? I look dumbly at Christina and she pressed a button in the hand dryer of the bathroom so that it starts working. She comes up to me and takes my hair, that is loose today, and puts it behind me ear.

"I think he likes you! Everytime you talk, it's like his face lights up. He snaps his head right to you and smiles at every word you say. That's not normal!" She whispers loudly at my ear, making me get goose bumps all over my skin.

I look at her a furrow my brows.

"He does not do that!" I say, close enough for her to hear.

She nods her head yes and the hand dryer stops. "He does." She says and opens the bathroom door again, getting out.

I follow her, and Uriah is waiting for us in the hallway. We then make our way to the next period. I think this is the only period of the day I don't have Peter in my class. I have Drew, but I don't have him. That's good.

In this class, calculus, I sit between Christina and Uriah, in the middle of the room.

I can't ever say I get bored, because it's impossible in the middle of these two.

Thanks to Christina, I started noticing that Uriah really smiles when he talks to me. I'd never noticed that before. With Christina he doesn't smile that much.

This second period, surprisingly, went by really fast. I took a few notes, but that was kind of impossible between Christina and Uriah, they look like they are always competing for my attention. Christina likes to talk. She doesn't does that on purpose. She just likes to talk, and it seems that she always knows how to keep a conversation going. Or a monologue... Sometimes I just hear argue with herself. It's amusing.

When they are not talking to me, they are arguing with each other. They aren't really fighting, it is like a friendly conversation that always ends with them annoyed at each other. But usually, that doesn't last long.

When we get out of second period, they both go their separate ways and I make my way to my third period. But, on my way there, I find Peter. I try to ignore him, but he doesn't let me.

"Tris. She didn't let us change."

"I wasn't expecting that." I say sarcastically.

"So, let's just get this report done as soon as we can."

"I agree. I refuse to spend more time with you than I have to." I say firmly.

He rolls his eyes at me and asks, "When's your last period?"

"I think it's gym and it ends at five."

"I didn't ask you what was it. Meet me in my dorm at five, then. Let's see if we can finish this today."

"Your dorm? No way. I won't go near that. Library, at half past five."

"Don't be late." He says, not even looking at me as he leaves.

.xx.

It is now 6:30pm which mean I've been with Peter for exactly one hour. And we don't even have the theme of the report. In the PowerPoint Mrs. Matthews showed us, we had to choose a theme based on the first chapter of the book. When I told Christina I was meeting Peter, she tried to kill me. And almost made me go deaf. What she doesn't understand is that we did what we could, to not be together in the project. But whatever Mrs. Matthews wants, she gets.

But in one hour, we pretty much just yelled at each other. The library woman came up to us twice. She said that if she hears us talking again, we'll be kicked out of the library for the week. And I can't let that happen. If we don't do the report here, we'll have to do it in our dorms. And I refuse to be in the same tinny space alone with him. He might try to strangle me or something like that. I believe he is crazy.

"You pick a theme, and I pick a theme and we flip a coin." I suggest tired.

"Deal." He says and takes a coin out of his pocket. "Did you pick out your theme?" I nod and he flips the coin.

"Tails!" We both say at the same time.

He doesn't grab the coin, that hits the carpet and looks at me.

"I said it first." I say.

"No you didn't!" He says a little loud.

"It is too much to ask? Just keep your voice down."

"I speak what I want, the way I want."

"Well, we can't always do the things we want to. So keep _your_ voice _down_."

He rolls his eyes. "Let's do rock paper scissors, then." I nod. "Best of three?" I nod again.

"Rock paper scissors." He says and we both choose rock.

"Rock paper scissors." He says again and we both choose rock as well.

"Rock paper scissor!" He says one more time, and now we both choose paper. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Keep your voice down, Peter!"

"You are cheating!"

I frown at him. "How am I supposed to cheat? How does someone cheats at rock paper scissors?"

"You tell me!"

"Shhh!" I whisper loudly.

"Don't you dare telling me to shut up!" He says standing up.

"You listen up," I say, standing up as well. "you are going to keep your voice dow-"

"Or what. What are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to call Four? Call him. I'm not afrai-"

"If you get us kicked out of the library, I swear I-"

"**AHAM**." I hear behind me. I freeze in the middle of the sentence. I know exactly who is behind me and I don't want to hear what's coming next. I close my eyes hard, like when I'm going to the kitchen in the middle of the night, trying not to wake up my parents and step on a toy that starts singing. Peter looks at the library lady and smiles, like he has nothing to do with this. I slowly turn to see the woman completely pissed off looking at us. "I don't have to say it, do I?" she says, trying to keep calm.

Peter grabs his backpack and I quickly grab my books.

I can't believe he just got us kicked out of the library. For the entire week. I'm more than angry. I'm completely furious!

As soon as we leave the library, he says, "Nice jobs, Tris."

How does he dare to says nice job. Does he even think this is my fault? He was the one acting like he owned the place. There were other people there, besides us. He didn't even care about that, what a selfish person he turned out to be.

"Excuse me? It is obviously your fault. I was telling you to lower your voice."

"My fault?" He forced his laugh. "The world doesn't spin around you, Tris." He says and turns, ready to leave.

"Peter! What are we supposed to do now?" I ask almost shouting.

"Well, I'm going to my dorm after dinner to start working on this. If you want to show up, then, be my guest. If not, I'll do it by myself." He says, turning back at me.

"You can't force me into do it over at your dorm."

"Have a better idea?"

I was about to say my dorm, but I don't want him to know where I sleep in. I get the feeling he might be capable of getting into my room in the middle of the night to stab me. I'm sure he is that evil. But he doesn't scare me. I'm not afraid of him. That is what he wants, am I'm not giving him that pleasure.

"Not yet. We'll talk tomorrow, unfortunately. Don't start the project."

He spins again and keeps walking.

"Peter!" I call him. But he pretend he is not listening. "PETER!" I shout.

"Whatever!" He shouts back in the middle of the hallway.

I roll my eyes and realize everyone in the hall is staring at us. Especially me. I grab my books tightly, duck my head and walk back to my dorm.

What a jerk.

In the middle of the way, as I'm about to turn into another hallway, I bump into someone, who was coming from there. I almost drop my books. I look up and see Four.

"Sorry," I murmur before keeping walking.

"Are you okay?" He asks, making me stop.

"Yea." I say.

"No you aren't. What's wrong?"

"And what do you care?" I snap. When I realize what I just said, I feel angry with myself. I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm just so furious at Peter that I can't even think straight. "Sorry, I-"

"Come with me." He says and starts walking. But I don't move an inch. I just look at him. He looks over his shoulder at me. "Come on, Tris."

Involuntarily, my body starts walking and follows him. My mind just keeps wondering. Where are we going?

We pass through a couple of hallways and doors, climb down some stairs and then he stands next to a metal door that has a "restricted" white and read sign in it. I stand next to him, wondering what's behind that door. He places his hand on the knob but he doesn't turns it.

"Who are you pissed at?" He asks.

"Peter." I reply. The look on his face changes. He removed his hand of the knob and turns to me. Before he can ask anything, I continue. "He just got on my nerves. We were assigned a project, and he got us kicked out of the library. And said it was _my_ fault. When clearly, it wasn'-" He places his hand over my mouth and shushes me. He looks away, like he is trying to hear something. I hear someone whistle, and I'm pretty sure he heard it too, because he uncovered my mouth, grabbed my hand, opened the door and entered it. He closed it, trying not to make the least noise he could.

I looked around and saw we were in a grey room, where the only source of light was a blue and tinny. Like a presence light. It had a giant metal net on the floor. There were shelfs with some supplies in it and in there, I could hear the constant sound of breathing.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I don't even know. But I like to call it the ventilation room."

"Ventilation room?" Now that I look around one more time it makes sence. It has lots of ventilation grids and a couple of pipes in the ceiling. I look at him and I look at our hands, realizing he is still holding mine. He looks to our hands as well, but he doesn't let go. I brush that thought of my mind and blush slightly. "Why are we here?" I ask and place my books in a shelf near the door.

"Zeke and I are friends since our freshman year." He says, leading me to the middle of the metal net on the floor. His grip on my hand tightens and I look down, not seeing the bottom. If this collapses, it's going to be a long fall. "Together, we discovered lots of things. Including this place. We used to come here, together or alone, whenever we were upset, mad, pissed, sad, or whatever."

"But... Why?"

"You'll see." I look at him, and he looks rigid as a stone, looking at the wall in front of us. The breathing sound I hear, that probably comes from the ventilation grids or the pipes, becomes stronger. It almost seem like it's coming closer to us. He smiles and turns to me. "Here we go!"

And just when he finished his last word, a strong wind came from behind the net, making my shirt flowy and my long blonde hair messy. I can't contain myself and scream with joy. The air is not cold, but it's not warm either. It's perfect. And just like that, the air brushed off all the anger I had in myself. I was still mad at Peter, but I wasn't furious or fuming. It was like that wind just washed away what I was feeling. And it felt good. It felt like I could stay there forever.

The wind stopped and he looked at me with an ear-to-ear smile, running his hand through his now messy hair.

"How was that?" He asked.

"That felt great! Can we do it again?"

"I had the feeling you would like it. Well, we can. But we'll have to wait a couple of minutes."

I shrug. I am in great company and feeling great. I don't really care about how much I have to wait.

* * *

Ta-dah!

Okay, if you have ever seen Grey's Anatomy, you know what I'm talking about in this last part, right? I couldn't contain myself, I thought this was a great touch to the story and their friendship.

Please review,

liv x


	19. Kissing

**Chapter 19**  
**Kissing**

I am in great company and feeling great. I don't really care about how much I have to wait.

.xx.

"You are dismissed." Amar said.

"See you next week." Tori added.

Amar says he doesn't want us to call him Mr, because it makes him think he is old. I've only had two classes with him, but I like him a lot. I've never thought I'd say this, but those year gym teachers might be my favorite ones. Amar and Tori are the ones who give us gym. Amar is a real teacher, and Tori is just a trainee.

It is now friday and I'm leaving gym with Christina and Marlene.

What I like about having gym in last period is that I can go to my dorm right away, take a shower and take my time. I don't have to take it in the locker room, rushing myself to get to the next period. And what I don't like about having gym in last period while being in a project with Peter is that he always wants to do things his way. So, today, I'll have to rush my shower to meet him. Not the most pleasant reason, but we are almost done with our report. I can make an effort for that. We ended up choosing a theme, my theme, after a lot of arguing. And finally, after almost a week, we are almost done with it.

The three of us head to the locker room and grab our stuff. We don't even change clothes, because there is really no reason to it.

"My legs hurt." Marlene whines.

"My head hurts. I need some sleep." Christina says.

"My ears hurt. I'm sick of listening to Peter." I say.

We pretty much just complained about whatever hurts the most until we reached our dorms. Marlene dorm is closer to the main door than ours, so we left her there and continued our way.

"Don't forget to lend me your history notes." Christina says Marlene before we head to our dorm.

When we arrive there, Christina drops her things on the floor and gets into the bathroom.

"No way, Christina!" I yell at her. "It's my turn."

"No it isn't. You showered first this morning."

"Because you wanted to be lazy and stay in bed."

"Doesn't matter. The shower is mine!" She yells as she turns on the water.

I let out a frustrated sound and sit on the chair, to do my science homework and if I have time, to copy my english notes. I do my science homework pretty fast, since it's about the theme Peter and I are doing the report on.

When I'm in the middle of copying my notes, Christina gets out of the bathroom, her hair soaking wet, water dripping all over the floor.

"You could at least have dried you hair with your towel." I say as I make my way to the bathroom. "I'm not going to clean that up."

She sticks her tongue out at me and walks towards the closet.

I'm already late, so, I just take a quick shower, grab the first piece of clothing I see, much to Christina's displeasure, dry my hair with my towel and I'm out the door with my science book.

I run down the stairs, until the main hall, forgetting there is an elevator for those kinds of situations. In the main hall of the dorms building is a common room, where a big variety of students, spend their free time. The room is incredibly big, and it's never full. Dauntless usually chill by the pool table or foosball. There are a few who love to bet money and play poker or truth or dare. There is always lots of girls from the Amity floor, playing games I don't understand and then there is the people from Abnegation floor. They are always together, but they don't talk much. There is also a lot of bookshelves, but no one ever uses them, because the ones who actually read and enjoy studying spend their time in the library. Like my brother. Today, there is a new group of people I don't usually see in here. They seem to be debating about something and gesturing their hands a lot more than I do on a regular basis.

I quickly find Peter, in the place where we usually sit.

We have been coming here all week, to do our report. A couple of days ago, after the library incident, I was with Uriah, Christina, Marlene and Will after dinner and we were looking for a place we could hang out in. Uriah and Will have been in this school for years, and they know almost every corner of it. Since Peter has a laptop and the room has places where we can plug it in, we have been coming here almost everyday.

If my partner was someone normal, we would have finished this report two days ago. But since he isn't, and we don't do much besides arguing with each other, we haven't finished it. Yet. Mrs. Matthews must have been really happy the day she assigned us the project, because the due date is Tuesday. When Zeke found out, he said we were, and I quote, "lucky bastards", because she never assigns projects with a due date of a week.

"It took you long enough." Peter said as I dragged myself into the room.

"Christina's fault. Not mine." I say, plopping down on the couch next to his.

"I don't care whose fault it is. We still have to finish this. I could be banging someone right now, instead of being here with you."

"What is wrong with you? There isn't anyone who would like to spend their free time in the same bed as you. Just spending time with you is awful enough."

"I never mentioned a bed. And you wish. We are talking about me, not you."

"Let's just finish this already. I'm getting nauseous."

He let's out a dry laugh and opens the file of our report, while I open my book.

.xx.

One hour and half later we finally finish the report. It was about time. I knew he was evil, twisted, selfish and rude, but I didn't know he was also a pig. If I had to listen to him being a pig again I don't know what I'd do.

"Finally." He says as he saves the report and shuts down the computer. "Now go back to the hole you came from and get out of my sight."

"Rude much uh?" I say rolling my eyes. "I hope Mrs. Matthews never pair us again."

"Why are you still talking to me? The report is over. We don't need to speak again." He says getting up.

"I'm glad." I say before leaving the room.

I go back to my dorm, to finish copying my notes.

"Christina?" I call as I open the door.

"Oh, Tris! Hi. Hm, where have you been?" She asks, sounding a little nervous.

I go into the bathroom and take my shoes off. Christina and I established a new rule two days ago. When we take our shoes off, we have to keep them in the bathroom. Otherwise, the hallway will get too full. And she doesn't want to sleep in the same space as her shoes... I get out of the bathroom and go into the actual room.

"I was with Pe-" I start but then I see that Christina is in her bed, her legs crossed indian style with... Will. He is across from her, also sitting in the bed. She has her hair in a total mess, which is nothing like Christina, and Will has red smudged lipstick near his mouth. They have a book in the middle of them. I can clearly tell it's my french book. Christina doesn't even have french. She chose to have spanish. "ter... I just came here to... change shoes. You know how boots can kill your feet right?" I giggle a little, realizing what was going on in there. I go to the closet and take a pair of black converse. Which are Christina's. I sit on the floor, put them on and make my way to the door.

I'd usually be uncomfortable with a boy in my room, but in these past few days, my friendship with Will has grown. We sit next to each other in advanced history. I like to think of him like another older bother, that looks nothing like me. And has weird conversations.

Before I got out of the room I can't control myself and say, "Hey Will? Red lipstick suits you perfectly."

I ended up going to visit my brother, who, surprisingly, was not in his dorm. I was about to go look for him in the library, but I remembered I was kicked out thanks to Peter. So, I went to Marlene dorm.

"Hey, Tris!" she greets me in the door. "Come in."

I enter and sit on one of the beds. I notice she has notebooks all over her bed.

"Oh, you were busy? I can come back another time, if you w-"

"Oh no, no. I was trying to do my spanish homework. But I suck at it. I'm glad you are here. What brings you here, by the way?"

"I just needed to escape my dorm for a while. Christina and Will were there. I kind of interrupted a make out session. I didn't want to be the third wheel."

She let out a huge scream. "Are you serious? Did she finally kissed him?"

"To be honest, I've no idea who kissed who. All I know is that he had red lipstick all over his face." I shrug.

"I can't believe it!" She says as she grabs her brush. "Do they think they'll start dating?"

I look at Marlene and she is brushing her hair. She is so gorgeous, with her light eyes and light brown hair. She looks like she doesn't even care about her appearance, but I know she does. Marlene looks are so simples, it doesn't even look like she wears any make up.

"I don't know."

"I think they should. But maybe not now... Let's be honest, they've known each other for like a week. Isn't that too soon?"

"It is. But we all live together. We are constantly in the presence of each other. It's different."

"You're right. It seems like we known one other for longer than a week."

I nod in agreement. It's true. Everything she said.

We hear the bell, stating it's dinner time. She quickly puts her shoes on and we leave her dorm.

"Hey," She says elbowing me. "Want to see if they are still in your dorm?"

I nod and we go over to my dorm. When we arrive, Marlene puts her ear against the door. After a while she turns to me and says, "I think they left, already."

"Maybe we should too. I'm hungry."

"Let's go then. I think the dinner today it's lasagna." She says happily.

* * *

This story is going to longer than I originally expected... Yay?  
This chapter was originally 3k words, but I thought I should cut it in half because... Well, I don't know why, but I think it's better this way.

Okay okay, I know I'm a horrible person. You thought it was Tris kissing someone right? Please forgive me. But I can assure you that is pretty close too, sooooo... *wink*

Feel free to leave a review or a PM,

liv x


	20. The Fight

**Chapter 20**  
**The Fight**

"Let's go then. I think the dinner today it's lasagna." She says happily.

.xx.

We went downstairs to the cafeteria, and we were surprised to not be hearing anything from outside the double doors. Usually there is so much noise inside, it can be heard outside. We both exchanged a glance before opening them.

As soon as we opened the doors, we were surprised to see a lot of people dressed in black making a weird barrier, near the doors. They were quiet. They were watching something, that was probably in the middle of the room. The people from other floors were in their tables, also quiet, but sat in their tables, instead of being up. Their heads all turned to the same place.

I hear the double doors open again and I see Uriah and Zeke.

"What's going on here?" Uriah asks us.

"It's not what you think!" We hear a girl say, somewhere around the room. Well, she wasn't saying. She was more like... Screaming. All heads snap to the right side.

Marlene shrugs in Uriah's direction.

"And what am I thinking?" Says a boy with a deep tone of voice.

All heads snap to the left again.

That deep voice. I know that deep voice. I know it. Where from? I don't know. But I know it. It belongs to someone I know. Someone I talked to recently.

Zeke froze by the door. He was looking beyond the crowd of people like he knew what was going on there. His eyes wide open.

"Come here." Marlene says. I look at her and Uriah is going in her direction. She jumps into his back and stretches her neck, to see across from the barrier of people.

No one answers to his question.

"If this is not what I'm thinking, then tell me what is it." The boy says.

Zeke starts walking towards the crowd in a rush, pushing people, trying to reach the front.

That voice. My eyes shot open when I realize whose voice is it.

"It's Four." Marlene says, stretching herself as long as she can. "He is in the middle of the room talking t-"

"Lauren." I say.

"Not quite. It's more... Eric."

"What? Eric?" I ask.

"Yes. He is by Laur-"

I don't let her finish. I start walking towards the crowd of tall people. I can't see a thing. I just see heads, necks and shoulders. As I squeeze in between two boys, trying to reach the front I spot Zeke.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Of course it's what you think." Another boy says. Eric.

I reach the front and see the same as everyone else.

Eric and Lauren, side by side. Cara is next to Lauren. Lauren is with her arms wrapped around herself while Cara has an arm on her shoulders. Eric is with a stupid smile on his face, making his piercings holes wider. Four is across from them, his jaw clenched.

Zeke almost runs to them. He stands by Four' side. He tries to take them somewhere else. Get them out of the cafeteria, and away from all those stares.

"I won't go anywhere. I want to hear this and I want everyone to hear what a awful friend Eric really is." Four says dryly, looking around and realizing how many people are staring. By the surprised look on his face, I'd say he hadn't realized how many people were here until now. His eyes lock on mine and he looks at me for a while, before turning to Eric again, who is speaking.

"That was rude." Eric says. "I'm not such thing as awful friend. It's not my fault I'm better than you. It's not my fault she chose me, Four. Or should I say T-" He smirks.

Almost everyone in the room gasps. Four's fist clench. He is fuming with anger.

"That was just low." Zeke interrupts, not containing himself, standing right in the middle of them both, before Four can even think of answering.

"Nobody asked you." Eric says shoving Zeke, who hit his back in Four's chest. "And you," he said looking at Four who was still as stone. "I always knew you couldn't fight your own battles. It wasn't the first time, and it surely won't be the last. You're a coward." He said, with an evil glint in his eyes. He turns, ready to leave the room.

Lauren was shaking, her eyes watery. I never liked Eric, and I'm glad I never did.

And then, out of nowhere I reaize I'm standing right next to Zeke and Four, in the middle of the circle. I don't know how I got here, but I know there are words coming out of my mouth and I can't control them.

"Oh, shut up already, Eric. The only real coward in here is you, and you only." I say, louder than I should.

His head snaps at me. His and everyone's.

He starts laughing and gets closer to me. It wasn't a forced laugh. It was a real laugh. It was like I just said a joke.

"So... now you have a... middle school girl... standing up for you." He says to Four in between laughs. "That is just s-" And before he can finish his sentence, the first punch is thrown. Four's punched Eric right in his nose and Lauren let's out a scream. Some gasps are heard around the room.

Some of the Dauntless start to clap and scream incentive words to them.

In one of the tables that is full of people dressed in bright colors like yellow and red, lead their hands to their mouths concerned.

Eric touches his nose, and looks at his hand full of blood. He looks at Four and throws him a punch, but Four ducks in the last second and punches him in his lower abdomen, making Eric throw a punch in the hair instead. Eric kicks Four's right leg with his knee, making him go off balance, stumbling backwards. All I can hear is cheers of encouragement all across the room. People screaming "Go Eric," and "Four!" and even "Fight, fight, fight." As soon as Four regains his balance and lifts his head to look at him, Eric throws a punch into his jaw. Four grabs his arm and pulls him closer to him. He raises his knee and hits him in his stomach.

"STOP!" Lauren screams. "Just stop! Somebody stop them!" She begs. I can see she is holding on to Cara's arm, tightly enough to make her blue shirt wrinckle.

Zeke grabs my arm, shoves me closer to Four and we both try to stop him. But he doesn't stop. Zeke tries to pin Four's arms down and I grab Four's shirt, pulling it back, since I really don't know what else to do, but he doesn't stop nor move backwards. I let go of his shirt and try to think of a solution to stop him. The only thing I can come up with is to get in the middle of them, but I'm almost sure I'm going to get hit that way. But then Uriah and Will emerge through the crowd and help Zeke and I. While Will and Uriah try to calm Four down, Zeke slaps Four, getting his attention and he stops eventually.

But Eric doesn't. We were worried about Four, and since Eric doesn't has much friends, besides us, and the people around us were to busy cheering, nobody grabbed him. He throws a punch and aims straight to Four's head, but since he has his arms pinned down he can't defend himself. The only thing he can do his basically move his head, which he does. Seeing Eric fist going right into his nose, Four moves his head and Eric ends up punching right below his lip. Blood is now dripping from Four's bottom lip. When Eric his about to do something else, Zeke pushes him, kicking him in the ribs, which caught him off guard. Eric loses his balance and hits the floor. He gets up and instead of doing what we all thought he would, which was punch Zeke, he starts laughing.

He get's closer to Four, and I see Zeke ready to attack Eric if he tries to do something.

"I still fucked your girlfriend." He says, before going towards the crowd. Lauren has a mortified expression on her face, like she just saw a ghost, and I can see Cara holding her. He stops mid way, turns and adds, "and knocked her up" before pushing a few people, making his way to the double doors screaming "And what are you all looking at?"

"I'm sorry." Lauren whispers, tears all around her eyes while brushing past Four, going after Eric.


	21. Cooling Down

Hello everyone!  
Before starting the chapter I just want to clear some things up. A couple of you thought that Tris was involved in the fight, which she wasn't. She was only trying to stop Four.  
With that said, I also want to thank you for your reviews and the feedback I received in the previous chapter. It amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 21**  
**Cooling Down**

"I'm sorry." Lauren whispers, tears all around her eyes while brushing past Four, going after Eric.

.xx.

A while after all that, Four stormed out of the room and Zeke went after him. I thought about going with Zeke as well, but he told me it was better for me to stay in the cafeteria and eat something. Like Marlene said earlier, the lunch was Lasagna. But to be honest, if I said I ate a quarter of it, I would be lying.

"That was intense." Christina said. We had been silent until here. Nobody had said a thing about this, or about anything else.

The cafeteria was full, but for me, it seemed empty in some way. Our table is usually crowded. But today, there are only six of us. Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and I. Zeke went to look for Four, Shauna had something to do and Eric and Lauren... Are Eric and Lauren.

"It was... I hope Four is okay." Marlene said.

Of course he is. He found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with one of his best friends, why wouldn't he be okay? I suddenly remember what he said in the roof the other night, when he told me he and Lauren broke up. He said he had lost more than a girlfriend. That he had lost a friend as well. I guess he really did. And now that I think about this, it all makes sense.

When I overheard Lauren and Cara talking, they were talking about her pregnancy. And when Lauren told Cara she was only telling the one who needed to know, she probably meant Eric. Four found out, and that was why they broke up. I guess he had plenty of reasons to end the relationship. All the times I saw her coming from A hall, was she coming from Eric room? I wonder for how long has Lauren been cheating on him. I mean, who does that. Who cheats on Four? I wouldn't.

I shake my head at that thought and I realize Zeke is entering the cafeteria. He grabs a tray and food and sits on our table.

"How's Four?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know. I couldn't find him." He shrugs. "I looked everywhere I could remember. Twice."

"Maybe he just wants to be alone. I would." Christina says.

I snap my head at Christina. I know where he is. I grab the green apple I have on my tray and get up.

"Where are you going?" Marlene asks.

"I... I have to go." I say as I storm out of the room.

He is in the ventilation room. He has to. After I turned in a couple hallways I realize I don't know where I am going. I went there once, and I really wasn't paying attention to the way I was going...

I go to the door of the library and try to remember the way we went. After a couple of minutes I find a hallway with a huge green plant on a corner. I remember that plant, I remember it was right next to the last stairs we went through. I look for the door with the red and white sign in it and I take a deep breath before I opening it.

I exhale the air I didn't know I was holding as soon as I see him. He his on top of the grid, his hands in his pockets.

He looks at me and at first, I can see he is surprised to see me there and I wonder if it was a good idea to come here at all. But then, he smiles.

"Hi." I say, still holding the knob.

"Hi." He replies. I close the door behind me. "How did you know I was here?"

"You said you used to come here whenever you were happy or sad. Or angry. Or just because you wanted to."

He smiles and I can hear those breathing sounds louder and louder. I know what is coming, and so does he. That wind from under the grid blows and he closes his eyes for a moment. I watch his hair tangle with the air coming from beneath him and I notice how his shoulders relax with the wind. I know that feeling. The feeling of the anger going away. When it stops, he fixes his hair and I walk towards him.

"I brought you an apple." I say and I extend it to him. "I thought you would like to eat something after..." I trail off.

"I prefer the red ones." He says as he takes the apple from my hand and takes a bite.

"Good to know you haven't lost your humour." I say sarcastically.

He chuckles.

"Zeke was looking for you. He was worried." I say after a while

"He didn't find me."

"I can see that. I just don't know is why."

"We used to come here more often. The years passed, and we begin to forget about this place." He says looking around. "I hadn't been here in months. A year maybe."

Months? Year?

"You were here with me, last week."

"I know. It was when I saw you angry in that hallway, that I remembered this room." He says. And before I can say anything, he thanks me for the apple.

"Anytime." I reply. "Wh-" And before I can continue, the wind starts blowing again. This time, he doesn't closes his eyes. He looks at me, takes my hand and pulls me closer to him. He looks to the wall in front of him and closes his eyes one more time. I feel like I should do the same, close my eyes and enjoy the feeling, but I can't take my eyes off him and our hands.

The wind stops and he let's go off my hand.

I know mine is probably worse than his, but I feel the need to fix his hair. I don't know if it is because it is too tangled and messed up, or if it's just because I need an excuse to touch him again.

I know he let go of my hand already, but I still feel like his hand is still next to mine.

What am I thinking about?

Heat rushes to my cheeks and I fix my hair as I look at the grid.

When I feel like my face is cooler, I notice how his shoes are turned to me, and not to the wall. If they are turned to me, it means... It means he is also turned to me. And probably looking at me.

I raise my head and I'm right. He is looking at me, with his head slightly tilted.

I duck my head and look at my short nails.

He removes his hands from the pockets they were in and reaches for mines. A shock of electricity runs through my hand as soon as I feel his hands on mine. He pulls me to a hug and I feel my cheeks burning and my stomach spinning. After that initial shock I wrap my arms around him, hugging him back, feeling his body against mine.

"Thank you." He says, still hugging me.

"What for?" I manage to say, my stomach still spinning.

I hear a throb near my ear. So loud that I can't tell if it's mine heartbeat or Four's.

The wind blows again, but I don't move. Not because I don't want to - because I really don't - but because I can't. I'm completely frozen. He lowers his head, enough for his mouth to reach my ear.

"Keeping me company." He says against it.

* * *

I'm sorry for this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it and it was too small, but I felt like I needed to update the story.

liv x


	22. Truth or Dare

Sadly, from now on I'll start to update this story **weekly** (probably on Saturdays or Sundays) because of school. I'm starting it next week, and I rarely use my laptop on weekdays. I needed to enjoy what's left of my free time, so, I wrote a huuuge chapter for you all. 4k+ words! What? Yes, you read it well. 4k+!  
It's not full of juicy details about anything, but it's a funny one. I guess... Whatever, you tell me if it was or not.

Enjoy it! And don't miss my updates too much x

* * *

**Chapter 22**  
**Truth or Dare**

"Keeping me company." He says against it.

.xx.

Three weeks went by in a flash and soon, everyone was starting to get busy with schoolwork.

The day after that fight between Eric and Four, we had like a get together in the roof organized by Zeke, to which Uriah invited me to. It was kind of fun, we played a couple of games, talked and drank. But we were just a few people, so it got boring after a while. Will and Christina have been spending lots of time together, but they are not dating. Yet. But Marlene and I think they will start dating soon.

I was doing my calculus homework when Christina barged into the dorm.

"Are you busy?" She asks.

"As you can see."

"It doesn't mind." She says and grabs my arms. "Come."

"Where are we going?" I ask, throwing my pencil to the desk.

"Zeke's."

Oh boy. I know something is up. And if we are going to Zeke's dorm, it isn't good. But I'm sure it'll be fun.

We walk to his room silent. She opens the door and I see Will, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna inside. They are all sat on the floor, making a circle.

"Welcome back." Zeke says.

"I brought someone." Christina says.

"We can see that." He says.

"Hi Tris!" Marlene says.

"Hey. What are we doing?" I ask, looking at them all.

"Nothing. Yet." Zeke smirks.

Shauna get's up. "Let's go, then." She says as she brushes off the dust in her jeans.

Everyone get's up after her, and we left his dorm.

"Where are we going?" I ask. But no one answers me. They just walk over to the stairs, climb them, open the door that leads to the roof and sit on the floor, next to the wall. I sit there as well, between Christina and Zeke.

"Oh, I forgot the eggs." Zeke says, getting up, before sprinting off the roof.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Christina didn't told you?" Shauna asks. I shake my head no. She glares at Christina, who smirks. "We're playing truth or dare."

I look at Christina.

"What?" She says. "I know, if I told you, you wouldn't come."

I just keep looking at her.

"Stop it." She says.

"I hate this game. I'm not playing." I say.

"Come on, Tris." Marlene says. "It's fun!"

"I don't like this. And I don't like the fact that Zeke went downstairs to go grab eggs."

Four laughs. "One round?"

I look at him, and his eyes try to convince me. But I look away before they can. I shake my head.

"Please?" Marlene says.

"Please, Tris. It's fun, really." Uriah says.

"Play with us, please!" Christina says.

"Yea, Tris. Come on. It'll be fun, I know it." Will says.

"Please." Four says.

"Oka-" I say, but everyone just starts cheering.

Zeke comes back with a plastic bag full of eggs. He sits on the floor with the bag next to him. "I can see you convinced Tris to play. Cool." He starts. "Rules. You ask whoever you want to, truth or dare. But you can't ask the person who asked you, in the next round. If you chose dare, and you don't like the dare, you can't go back and change to truth. The same thing applies to when you chose truth. If you refuse to answer or to do the dare, you get egged. And by egged, I mean, the person who asked you, get's to break an egg in your head. Or shoulder. Or back. Or wherever he wants to."

Everyone nods.

He takes a coin of his pocket. "Heads or tails?" He says and he throws it in the air.

Shauna, me, Four and Christina chose tails, the other chose heads. Tails it is.

He throws is in the air again.

Shauna and Four pick head, Christina and I pick tails. Heads it is.

Zeke throws the coin in the air once more.

They both pick heads, the coin falls in tails.

Zeke throws the coin in the air one last time and Shauna picks heads, Four picks tails. Heads it is, which means, Shauna gets to start.

She looks at each one of us for a while, before calling Four. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says not even thinking about it.

She smirks and asks Zeke for an egg. He gives it to her.

"You have to break the egg on your head." She says, handing him the egg.

"And if I don't, you'll break the egg for me?" He asks. She nods. "I thought you'd do something worse." He says before smashing the egg on his hair.

"Gross." Christina says.

Four looks at her and raises an eyebrow. He looks sexy doing that. What? I shake my head, trying to get rid of that thought and Four asks "Truth or dare?"

"Me?" She says. He nods. "Hm... Tru- Dare."

"Lick the floor."

"What?" She asks.

"What?" Uriah asks laughing.

"Lick the floor."

"That's gross."

Zeke hands a egg to Four. Four tosses the egg several times in the air, and catches it again.

"I'm not going to do that. You can go ahead and smash it in my head already." She says crossing her arms.

He gets up with a smile in his face, walks over to Christina and crouches next to her.

"Can I tie my hair first?" She says and he shrugs. She begins to tie her hair, but Four smashes the egg on her left leg. She was wearing shorts with tights. She lets out a little scream and tries to clean it. He gets up smiling triumphantly and gets back on his seat. Lately, he has been pretty happy. He seems way more happy now, than he was before, when he was still with Lauren.

Christina looks at us, still trying to wipe off the egg from her tights.

"Truth or dare, Mar?" She asks.

"Truth."

"Cof. Pussy. Cof." Zeke coughs fakely.

Marlene gives him a look, but quickly looks to Christina again.

"I don't know... Hm... In your opinion who is the better looking guy here?"

Lynn let's out a dry laugh and Marlene looks at her hands for a bit. She was probably trying to make us think she was thinking about the answer. But all the girls there know who she will say.

"Maybe Uriah... I don't know." She says finally.

Christina starts laughing and I chuckle.

"Hilarious." Marlene says dryly to both of us. "Lynn."

"Dare."

"Let Christina d-"

"No chance in hell. Egg me already."

Four, Zeke and Uriah burst out in laughter.

"Ouch. That hurt." Christina says.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Egg me."

Zeke gave an egg to Marlene, who smashed it on Lynn's head.

Time passed by incredibly fast. After a couple of rounds, I had been egged once, because I refused to wax one of my brows off, told them the last time I peed in my bed was at age nine and danced to the sound of a random song Zeke played in his phone. I don't even remembered why I didn't like this game. It is fun. If you don't want to do a thing, you just get egged. I mean, if you're playing by Zeke's rules. And until a certain point. Until you are out of eggs.

I thought we were going to stop playing, since we were out of eggs. But Uriah said, "Instead of being egged, you can just be kissed."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asks.

"Instead of being egged when you refuse to do or tell something, you get kissed by the person who asked you."

"No way. I can tell you want to kiss girls tonight, but I don't want to kiss boys. Or have boys kiss Shauna."

"And that's not even a punishment. It's a reward." Four says.

"Unless the other person is a bad kisser." Will says and we all just laugh.

"Does anyone has flour?" Shauna asks.

All heads snap to Shauna.

"Do you think anyone would carry flour?" Lynn asks and Shauna looks at Zeke. Zeke shakes his head no.

"I guess this is it then." Marlene says.

"Unless..." Christina says. All heads snap to her. "We have to take a piece of clothing."

"No way." I disagree.

"Or that or we have to lick the wall." She giggles.

"Sounds good to me." Uriah says.

"I agree." Says Zeke.

Almost everyone nods.

"I was joking." Christina says.

"I'm not." Uriah says. "Look, no one wants to lick the wall. So, everyone will do the dares. And tell the truths."

"So is the taking clothes off."

"It's different. Liking the wall might be bearable for everyone. Taking clothes off no."

"I agree. Girls have insecurities about their bodies." Will says.

Everyone looks at Will.

"What? Isn't it true?"

"It's set then. If you refuse to tell or do something, you lick the wall." Zeke announces.

"That's gross."

"Truth or dare?" Zeke says to Christina.

Four chuckles.

"Dare."

Zeke narrows his eyes at her for a while and then he smirks.

"Don't you dare..." She says.

"Lick the door."

"What?!"

Everyone except Christina started laughing.

"I'm not licking anything!" She yells. "I should have picked Truth..." She mutters.

"You have to." Zeke says.

"No I don't. It's just a silly game."

"Do you really want me to tell the school about your little secret?"

"What secret?" She says.

"Wait and see."

"You wouldn't spread a rumour."

"I wouldn't go that way." Uriah muttered.

"Lick the door." Zeke smirks.

"Ugh, fine." Christina says, rolling her eyes. She gets up, and Zeke gets up as well. They both walk over to the door.

After a little while Zeke starts laughing. I guess she really did lick the door.

They both get back to the circle and Christina is faking puking noises.

"Truth or dare, Shauna?"

"Dare." She answers.

"Punch your boyfriend nuts."

Uriah busted in laughter, followed by Four, Marlene and I.

"You're not serious." Zeke says.

"Shauna. Punch or lick."

"Sorry babe..." Shauna says before punching her boyfriend's middle parts.

He squealed a little, but we all could see she didn't punched hard.

"It was hard!" Christina yells.

"You didn't said so!" Shauna yelled back.

Zeke kissed Shauna's cheek and Christina crossed her arms.

"Four."

"Dare."

"Again?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"You haven't pick truth once."

"And?"

"Just pick it."

"But I want dare."

"I dare you to pick truth next round." Shauna says.

Four looks at her and rolls his eyes. "Fine. Uriah, Truth o-"

"Dare." Uriah answers before Four could even ask.

"Smell Zeke's shoes until the end of the next round."

"That's g-... not. gross. at. all." Uriah says trying to smile. He and everyone knows we can't use the word gross in this game. Otherwise, your next challenge will be the weirdest. Christina learned that the hard way.

Zeke laughed while he took his shoe off. Uriah grabbed it and looked at it for a while.

"Dude, you have those for like two years." Uriah says clearly disgusted.

"I know." Zeke chuckles.

"Will." Uriah says and puts his nose inside Zeke's shoe.

"Truth."

Uriah coughs and asks, "Why aren't you and Christina dating already?"

Christina ducked her head in embarrassment. Will scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know." He says and shrugged.

"That's not an answer." Uriah says, making a weird face, probably because of the smell.

Will looked at Zeke.

"Sorry bro. I think it is..." Zeke says.

"That's not fair!" Uriah says. "You know what, okay, whatever. Just put your shoe back on."

"Four. Truth or truth."

Four rolled his eyes.

Will thought a little before asking, "If you could kiss one girl who would it be?"

"You mean, in the world? Or in here?" Four asks.

"World. No, no. Here."

"Tris." He says, not even looking at the girls who were here. My eyes shot open and heat rushes to my cheeks. What did I just hear? "I thought it'd be an awful question, you thought so much about it. Lynn, truth or dare?" He says instantly. He doesn't even breath.

I look at my hands. Was he serious? Every girl here is prettier than I am. He is not serious. He can't be. But what if he is? That would be kind of... Amazing. But he isn't. I'm sure he isn't. He is probably just messing with me and Will. I mean, he couldn't say he would like to kiss Christina because obviously, Will likes her. Shauna has a boyfriend, who happens to be one of his best friends. Or actually his only best friend. Marlene was probably a long name to say so, he just said mine, because is it short, and easy to say. And I need to stop overreacting. Stop overreacting, Tris. He was kidding. He was joking. He didn't mean that. And why am I making such a big deal out of this? I don't even like him. I don't like him. I don't like Four. Who likes Four?

My thoughts are, fortunately, interrupted by a huge laughter. Apparently Marlene did the dare Lynn dared her to do.

"Truth or dare, Four?"

"Dare."

"We're back at the dares again?" Zeke says.

Four glares at him, and Marlene says, "Do seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

"What?" Four asks.

"What?" I ask. I'm surprised anything came out of my mouth and not my chest. I have the feeling my heart is trying to escape my chest at any minute.

"Oh my..." Shauna giggles.

Marlene wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're joking." Four says.

"Kiss or lick. Or do both." She giggles.

Four is right in front of me. He gets up, and walks towards the wall. He is going to lick it. Of course. What was I expecting? But then, he turns and walks around the circle we were making until he reaches my place. He extends his hand at me and I casually take it, like I'm not about to do... The things you do on those seven minutes. He helps me getting up, and leads me to the door. Everyone is giggling. He lets go of my hand and opens the door. I enter it, and he enters right before me, closing the door behind him.

We are in that little area next to the stairs. It is dark and the only source of light there is, is the moonlight that comes through the tiny windows. I remember the day I came here looking for him. I really shouldn't be thinking about his, I mean... I'm here. With him. The clock is ticking. And I'm thinking about the moon instead of kissing him. Or, instead of making some lame excuse up not to.

"This is awkward." He says.

"Yea..."

He crosses his arms in front of him and looks at me for almost a minute.

"You know we are supposed to be making out, right?"

"Yea." I say, taking a few steps, not even knowing why. At each second, my heartbeat increases, and so it does my cheeks temperature. My heart is beating so fast and hard, I can feel it, ready to jump out of my chest. If it did, I'd be dead, and I wouldn't be here totally embarrassed.

"We should just, stay here. Wait for the seven minutes do end, mess up our hair a little and... Yea."

"Oh... Yes, sure, I guess."

I can't stop this weird feeling to spread around my body and mind. A couple of minutes ago he said he wanted to kiss me, and now he his saying we shouldn't?

He grabs my hand and pulls me a little closer to him.

"Why do you sound... disappointed?"

"Disappointed? What, no, I'm not disappointed."

"Oh, so you don't want to kiss me?"

"No, it's th-"

"Oh! So you do want to kiss me." He says and I can see him smirk, even with this light.

"It's that... I just... I never... I don't... " I say, trailing off every two words and look at my shoes.

"You never...? Wait, you've never kissed a boy?" He says surprised.

I shake my head no, still looking at my shoes. I can't look at him, he probably thinks I'm some weird freak now. I'm sixteen and I never kissed a boy before. "Why do you sound surprised? It's not like I'm pretty enough to have a boyfriend."

"You are pretty. Really pretty, actually. But that's not the point. You don't need to be pretty to kiss someone."

I blush even more, if that's even possible.

"I... I don't know. I don't know why I haven't. I think I haven't had the chance, I guess."

"You have the chance now." I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. "I'm joking." He adds.

None of us says anything for a while. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We were just two teens, in the same space, who should be making out, but are just enjoying each other company. How often doesn't that happen?

"Two more minutes!" Zeke screams from the other side of the door.

Four snorts.

"Does he really thinks we're doing... that?" I whisper.

"I thought he wasn't. But now... I'm not sure." He smiles. He doesn't smiles often, but when he does, I feel like smiling as well.

"Hm, were y..." I trail off.

He looks at me. "Were I?"

"Nevermind, forget it."

"Tris."

"Four."

He comes closer to me, really really closer to me. So close I can feel the heat of his body on mine, and tilts my chin up, making me look at him.

"What were you saying?" He asks, calmly.

"N-n-nothing..." If I can't even think, with him looking at me like this, how can I talk?

We stay still for a while, and when my cheeks and heartbeating start to calm down a little, I put my hands on his waist. I regret it as soon as I do it. But he doesn't seem surprised nor anything like that, so, I just let them stay there. For about... 10 seconds. Then, the door opens and Four and I take our hands off each other, to look at the door surprised.

"Woah," Zeke says. "I was just going to let you know the seven minutes are over. But if want to continue what you were doing I don't mind."

"Shut up." Four says, entering the roof again.

Zeke must have thought we were really making out. Four is big enough to hide me. And he was with his back turned against the door. Which means, that when Zeke opened the door, the only thing he saw was Four's back and my hands on his waist.

The three of us get back to the circle to be greeted with looks from everyone. Some of them were laughing, Marlene was just smirking and Christina was wiggling her eyebrows.

"How was it?" Will asks.

"It's not your turns to ask. And neither of us picked truth." Four snaps.

Will mutters something I didn't catch and Four asks Uriah to pick between truth or dare. Uriah chooses Truth.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Four asks.

Uriah stays still for a while. He looks at his hands and then looks at Four. He takes a deep breath and gets up.

"No way, dude." Will says.

Uriah walks over to the wall, takes another deep breath and licks it.

Four bursts out in laughter and so do I and Shauna.

Marlene is shocked and Zeke screams, "You didn't!", not believing his eyes.

"That was disgusting!" Christina says loudly. "Did you guys heard that? I did not say gross. Just to be clear."

Uriah spits on the floor twice before getting back to the circle.

"I sure want to know who she is." Christina says, and hits my knee with her's.

"Or he." Zeke adds. "You never know."

"Enough." Uriah says. "I can't believe I was the one who convinced you all that licking the wall was a good punishment."

"But it is." Lynn says between laughs.

"Well, you go lick the wall then." He says and spits on the floor once more. "I'm pretty sure I caught a diseas-" He stops mid sentence and smirks. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"No way I'm licking the wall. Truth."

"I didn't think about that... Are you on your period?"

"Was that supposed to make me embarrassed? Because you failed. Miserably. No, I'm not. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tell us an embarrassing story about Uriah."

"Okay so, hm... One tim-"

"That's not a dare! That's a truth!" Uriah yells.

Lynn gives him a look. "Zeke, I dare you to tell us an embarrassing story about Uriah."

"That's not fair!" Uriah yells but Lynn just smirks.

"One time, when Uriah was twelve, I made him watch a horror movie with me."

"Oh god, no." Uriah says putting his head in between his hands.

"I don't remember the name of it, but I know that it scared the shit out of him..." He stops to laugh. "So badly... he... pooped... in his pants." He says in between laughs. "T-twice!"

Everyone laughs at that, besides Uriah.

"It could have been a better one..." Lynn says.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just remembered this one. Shauna dare or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" She laughs.

"Do seven minutes in heaven with me."

"Are you serious?"

"I am." He kisses her neck.

"Okay, you two can go do seven hours in heaven if you want to. But in your rooms. I'm going to bed." Christina says.

"Now? But it's like..." Marlene says, checking her phone. "eleven thirty. What?"

"Time does fly when you're having fun." Will says.

"Well, this is the end for me as well. I still need to finish my homework." I say.

Eventually, we all get up. Zeke grabs Shauna's hand, and they sprint out of the roof. I guess they are going to enjoy their minutes in heaven after all. When I'm about to pass through the silver door, I look at the mess we've made. I should clean this up. Clearly, no one is going to do it.

Christina walks over to me.

"Are you coming?" She asks.

"In a second. I think I'm going to clean this up first." I say as Four and Uriah pass next to us, going towards the stairs.

"Really?"

I nod.

We both climb down the stairs and she goes to her dorm, but I just stay there, in the main hall for a while thinking about where must the supply closet be.

"Hey, Tris?" Someone calls out. I look to where the voice came from and I see Four with a broom, a plastic bag and a mop. "Little help?"

"What are you doing?" I ask as I grab the broom.

"Helping." He says as he starts walking up the stairs. I follow him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," He starts, as he opens the door. "I still want to know what were you saying. And I think Shauna and Zeke are in my dorm."

"It was nothing..." I say as I shut the door behind me.

"Right."

We clean up all the mess we've made. All the broken egg shells and the remaining of the eggs. It didn't took long, since we weren't that many people. Four hasn't brought up that theme again, and I bet he is waiting for the right time to use some weird psychological trick on me and make me tell him. Even though he is not studying psychology...

"I guess this is it." He says as he ties a knot in the plastic bag.

"I guess it is."

"Do you still need to finish your homework?" He asks.

"Yes... I'm going to finish it as soon as I get back to my room." I reply. "It's calculus."

"Oh. I was going to offer you help, but I don't know a thing about calculus. Sorry."

"No problem. I can do it." I smile. He smiles back. "But thank you."

He smiles. "Well, I guess I'm going back to my room." He says and he grabs the mop and the broom. "Can you put away the trash?"

"Sure." I say.

"Cool. See you at breakfast then." He says an turns to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." I say.

He stops, turns and walk toward me. He stands in front of me and looks me in the eye. He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Good night." He says softly and turns to the door again.

I watch him as he goes away. But when he his almost at the door, ready to grab the knob, I know. It's now or never.

"Were you serious?" I ask.

He looks at me with a glint in his eyes. He knew I was going to ask it sooner or later.

"About what?"

"You know."

He shrugs. "About what?"

I know he knows what I'm talking about. He is going to make me say it.

"About the... You know..."

He shakes his head like he doesn't have a clue of what I'm talking about and opens the door.

"The kiss." I finally say. That made him stop and look at me again.

"What about it?"

He is making me say it all. I can't believe it. He know what I'm talking about, why does he has to act like this?

"You are getting on my nerves, you know."

He smirks. "I do. What about it?"

I roll my eyes. Besides this, he is making me more comfortable. My cheeks are not burning. His mood is making me comfortable around him. If he wasn't acting like this, I know I would be sweating all over the place, blushing and stuttering. And that's not the worst. The worst is that he know I would.

"You know what I'm talking about, Four."

"I don't, Tris."

"Jeez, the kiss. The truth Will asked you."

"Yes, I got that. But what about it?"

"Were you serious?" I ask almost shouting. He is really getting on my nerves.

"Oh, if I was serious about whether I'd rather kiss you or the other girls who were there with us?"

"Yes. That..." I say and I blush. Thank god it's dark.

"Yes, I was. I mean, you are supposed to say the truth, right?" He says, and quickly adds, "Good night." Before leaving the roof.

_Oh..._ Is the only thing I can think of, right now. I look at the door in disbelief. He _was_ serious.

* * *

Yes, yes, yes, I know it. Over used, but hey... It was kind of fun? No? Okay...

I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I know some people hate this kind of stories. But it's not actually a story. It's just a chapter... Anyways, I hope you liked it, even though it's a truth or dare... Yea, I'm going to shut up.

liv x


	23. Girl Advice

**Chapter 23**  
**Girl Advice**

_Oh..._ Is the only thing I can think of, right now. I look at the door in disbelief. He _was_ serious.

.xx.

On Wednesday, I'm having my first test. Chemistry test. Shauna gave me some of her old Chemistry tests, since Zeke gave his to Uriah and she had Mrs. Matthews as her teacher in Junior year as well. I've been studying a lot because from what I saw, they are not easy. I've been studying so much Chemistry, that I'm getting behind on the other subjects. Specially History. I really need to catch up on that.

I am currently in Uriah's dorm, we are studying Chemistry together.

"Can we take a break?" He asks, after we finish exercise number seven.

"Sure." I say and sit on his bed. He was sat on the chair, next to the desk. And since there is only one chair, I was on the bed.

He opens a drawer, his food drawer, and takes out a pack of cookies. We had dinner an hour ago.

"Is that hygienic?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I hope so." He says and takes a bite of one of the cookies. "You want one?"

I shake my head no and say, "I'm too nervous to eat."

"I eat when I'm nervous... Hey, hm, Tris?" He calls, sounding a little too nervous.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I grin, hoping that smiling helps him getting less nervous.

He cleans his hands to his jeans and fixes his hair.

"Girls... No. Hm. Okay, what do you consider romantic and going too far? On, you know, that subject."

I feel a hysterical laugh growing in the pit of my stomach, waiting for my hint to come out, but I keep it there when I realize he his serious. He is not asking me on advice, is he? Because that would be completely useless.

"I'm not the girl you should ask that." I say honestly. I could make up something, and try to help him, but the thing is... I don't even know what to made up. I've never been on a date, and I've never even had a boyfriend before. It would be stupid of me to advise him, specially when I don't know what I'm talking about.

"But you are. You are the girl I _need_ to ask." He says. "You are not the usual, typical girl. You're not the kind of girl you see on movies or series. You're different. You are real. And I want to hear you opinion about this."

I think a bit before speaking again. I'm not real. I'm not a real girl. I'm just not that typical girl who loves everything typical girls love, like flowers, make up, butterflies or unicorns or whatever they are supposed to like. But that doesn't make me real. I even think it makes me... weird.

"Look, Uriah, I... I don't know. I'm really not the girl you should or need to as-"

"You are. I need to know what a real girl expects when it comes to dates and... Romance?" He shrugs.

I now realize that he knows about dates and romance as much as I do. And that's: Nothing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. Talk to Christina or Marlene. I'm sure they'll say anything useful, like ask her out on the place you've met or something like that."

"I don't talk to Christina that much..." He says.

"I can talk to her, if you want to."

"No! No, no, no. I don't want you girls to talk about my insecurities."

Insecurities? He is serious about this. He looks like he is very sure of himself when it comes to flirting and all that, but the truth is that he has no idea of what he's doing and is just being himself. Maybe that is the best advice I can give him, even though everyone says it. Just be yourself. Maybe that we'll be enough. But I've done nothing more than being myself for sixteen years and I've never had a boyfriend. So, I should stay out of this.

"But why do you ask?" I ask him.

"I... You'll see."

I frown. "You asked me about girls. And dates. I think the least you could do is to tell me."

"You didn't actually advised me, did you?" He smirks. He is back to normal. Good. This is probably a mean thing to think, but I like him like this. Not when he is all nervous.

"That's true. But tell me anyway."

"You'll see, eventually."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh believe me. You will see." He says and throws the empty pack of cookies to the bin under the desk. "Let's continue studying. I still need to revise the chapter 2 of the book."

I lie on the bed again and open my book in the chapter 2. "Let's." I say.

.xx.

When I get back to my dorm after Uriah and I finish studying, I finish a report I had to do to English class and hop in the shower. And I don't know if it was for the chilled water, the fact that I was washing my hair or that I didn't have a chemistry nor a english book in front of me, but something clicked.

Was Uriah... He... Was he talking about me? He couldn't. He would never ask me on advice on... me. That would be silly. Wouldn't it?

I stood there, on the shower, the water running on me, looking at the wall for a bit.

"I'm back!" Christina yelled from the room, scaring me. Apparently, she was back.

Christina. For a couple of days now, she has filled me on her theories about Uriah liking me. She's just messing with my head. Isn't she? That's it. I need to ask her about him. I close my eyes hard. I can't. He asked me about... Those things. I couldn't talk with Christina about it. I recall Uriah telling me he didn't want girls - Christina and I - to be talking about his insecurities. He asked me about it, he told me about his insecurities, he trusted me. I can't tell her about it.

I finish washing myself, get out of the shower and put on my sleeping shorts and a big baggy shirt. I come out of the bathroom and I see Christina, lying on her bed, doing her homework.

"Something weird happened." She says.

"What?" I ask. I sit on my bed and tie my damp hair in a messy bun.

"Uriah sent Will to come talk to me." She tells me, still looking at her notebook.

"About what?" I say, trying to hide my surprised look.

"Girls." She says and looks at me. "He was all weird and asked me about places where boys shou-" She stops. "And you knew already."

I think about telling her I didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. But she would know I was lying. I'm a horrible liar. Specially around her.

"I might have heard about it... What did you told him?" I say. She eyes me suspiciously. "Oh, just tell me already."

"I told him that if Uriah wanted advice, he should come talk to me. He shouldn't send Will. Will might not have the doubts Uriah has." She pauses. "I bet it is about you." She points her mechanical pencil at me.

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

She gets up from her bed and sits on mine, next to me.

"You don't just know something."

"He might have asked me about that?"

"And what did you told him?"

"Nothing. Because I didn't knew what to say. I don't know a thing about love!"

"Love?!" She asks loudly.

"Not love. Dates, romance, that stuff."

"What did he said exactly?"

"I don't remember the whole thing. He said I was not a typical girl, that I was a real one, and he asked what do real girls expect when it comes to those things."

"Oh, he was totaly talking about you. I knew it. He likes you." She clapped her hands jumping up and down on the bed. "What did you told him?"

"Nothing."

"You must have told him something."

"I told him to talk to you and you might give him some advice like places to go and that."

"Places to go?"

I nod.

"What did you told him? Exact words."

I try to remember what I told him, because honestly, I'm so tired I can't even remember what dinner was.

"I told him to talk to you or Marlene, because you would tell him something useful like... Something about the place he and the girl he is interested in met."

"And where did you met?"

"Cafeteria." I say. "Oh, no, no. Uh, his dorm."

She smirks. "Did he told you anything else about that mysterious girl? I mean, you."

"No." I roll my eyes. "You need to finish your homework and I need to sleep. Good night." I say and lie on the bed, my head against the soft pillow.

"He's talking about you." She says, getting up.

"Good night." I tell her.

I choose not to tell her about he saying that I would know soon who the girl was. That would only make things worse.

What if he is really talking about me? What should I do? I... I don't like him in that way. I'm sure I don't.

If this happened a couple of weeks ago, I'd might even think about the chance of liking him. But now, with this whole... Weird thing, happening between Four and I... The ventilation room, the roof, the seven minutes in everything except heaven, ... With that whole thing, that chance isn't even possible. I don't know what's going on with Four and I. Or just between me and my thoughts about Four. But whatever it is, it makes my stomach spin each time I think about him. Like right now. But I know, that even though that's nothing, it can't be compared to what I feel around Uriah. Around Uriah, I feel normal. I think of him almost as a best friend. I couldn't think of him a anything else.

I now regret having this talk with Christina. He trusted me and told me he didn't want us to talk about that. And what did I do? I talked about it. With Christina. I'm an awful friend. In my defense, she knew I knew. I can't lie around her. But that doesn't make me less awful.


	24. What a Relief

**Chapter 24  
What a Relief**

In my defense, she knew I knew. I can't lie around her. But that doesn't make me less awful.

.xx.

"You may not admit it, but you like him too." Christina says right after she closes the dorm door.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. But I know what she is talking about. It's obvious.

Last night, I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was Uriah. But not in a romantic way. What he asked, what Christina said, what I said and what I thought. None of this let me get any sleep. And the fact that in less than an hour I'll have chemistry test, makes me want to crawl back to bed, badly. And due to that, I have huge under eyes purple-blueish circles. Christina said she would lend me a creme to cover that up if I wasn't so pale. But honestly, I couldn't care less about those under eyes circles.

"Uriah, duh."

"I don't like him."

"Oh, come on. How can you not like him? I would like him, if I didn't like Will." She says. I don't like how this conversation is going.

"You don't choose who you like." I say, trying to change the subject.

"Wait a minute..." She stops and eyes me suspiciously.

Pointlessly, of course. "Christina, let's go. I need to eat breakfast. I don't know if I can go through the day wit-"

"Unless..." She interrupts me, holding her index finger in front of me, clearly telling me to stop talking and ler her speak. I feel my body tense each second she looks at me with that look on her face, but try not to show it. "You like someone else."

"I-I do not." I deny, trying my best not to stutter, but it's a pointless effort.

"You're stuttering." She says and begins walking again.

"Well, of course. With you looking at me like that."

"You're such a bad liar, Tris." She says. We run down the stairs, headed to the cafeteria. "Who is he?"

"No one."

"Do I have to start saying names? Because you know I will." She says as she opens the cafeteria double doors and we get in the line to get food.

I decide to ignore her last words. She can say the names she wants to, because I know I don't like anyone. It's a dead end. At least for her, is it. She stares at me for as long as she can, neither of us saying anything. I pick up my tray and head to our table, Christina right behind me. She hurries and his now in my left side.

"Will." She says.

"Uh?"

"Zeke."

Oh, I get it. She is saying all the names of the boys we know until I tell her. How will I tell her something I don't know?

When we are almost at our table, I immediately spot Four. He is looking at me, for my surprise, and instead of looking away, I look back at him. The corner os his mouth turn slightly upwards and he looks away.

I look to my left side, and Christina is no longer there. I stop and look over my shoulder. She stopped in the middle of the cafeteria and I frown, but she quickly begins walking. When she is by my side again, I continue walking but she just elbows me, making me stop.

"Four? You like Four?!" She whispers loudly to me.

Something inside my body tightens, like someone is squeezing it.

"No." I tell her, maybe too quickly, and keep walking. She walks by my side.

"Sure. We seriously need to talk more..." She whispers to me again. "Good morning!" She greets everyone out loud as soon as we arrive at the table.

I sit in my usually seat, next to Uriah. He greets me and I smile at him. I feel weird next to him, today. Something is not right. I feel like there is a tension between him and I. But apparently, I'm the only one who feels it, besides Christina, that doesn't stop looking at me, since Uriah is talking to me like he always does.

When the bell rings, stating the breakfast hour has ended, I get up and walk towards the doors.

"Tris, wait!" Uriah says, stuffing his mouth with the read of his bread.

But for some reason, I ignore him and just walk faster. What am I doing? He is my friend, I don't need to avoid him. But my body doesn't seem to do what I want, and my legs just keep moving.

Eventually, Uriah runs after me, and touches my shoulder. I stop and say hi to him.

"Did you heard me? I was telling you to wait." He asks.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't. I have my mind somewhere else, I'm so nervous about the test."

What am I saying?

"No worries. Did you studied anything else, yesterday?" He asks and I shake my head no.

On our way to class, he asks me a couple of questions about what we studied and I ask some to him as well. We arrive at the class, and Mrs. Matthews is already inside, distributing the test. Without a word, we sit in our chairs and start our test.

I read the first question and I'm surprised to know the answer. I write it down and I look at the next one, to which I don't know the answer to, but I don't panic. I also don't know the answer to the third question, and I start to be worried. I take a quick look at the entire test, but my mind is blank. I'm too nervous to think, I need to calm down and think. I know this. I studied this yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that one. I just need to focus.

I loosen my hair, and pull it all to the side, to hide Uriah. I just keep thinking of what should I do about him, and that is distracting me. After that, I take a deep breath and read the test once more.

When the bell rings, Mrs. Matthews proceeds to gather the tests and we get out of the class.

"It wasn't that hard." Uriah says once we get out of Chemistry.

"At first it was." I admit. "But I think I'll get a good grade."

"Me too. Well, I've got to go. I need to do... Some stuff. See you at lunch?"

"Yes, sure. See you." I wave as he goes away.

What is he up to? I ask myself as I walk to second period.

.xx.

"Good morning." Four says to me as I sit next to him, in third period.

I've been sat next to him for more than a month now, but I still blush every time he talks to me in class.

"Good morning." I smile.

"How was your test?" He asks. I frown at him. How does he know?

"It was horrible at first. But then... Meh." I say. "I've been studying with Uriah this past week. We were both pretty nervous."

His expression suddenly becomes serious, his lips pressed into a line. "Yea, Zeke told me."

The teacher starts the class and we end our talk. She talks about a project we will have to do before the test. We can do it alone, in pairs or in groups. I look at the end of the classroom, to where Peter is, and I remember the project we had to do in the beginning of the year. It was hell... For both of us.

Almost at the end of the class, Four slips a piece of paper to my side of the table and I open it.

_Want to do the project together?_

I blush so badly I have to use my hair to cover my face, like I did with Uriah in chemistry.

_Want to do the project together?_  
_Sure_

I slip the note back to him and I remember I could have drawn a smiley face or something like that after the "sure". But the lack of smiley faces doesn't seem to bother him, since he just looked at me and smiled, before turning his attention back to the teacher.

The bell rings, I walk out of the classroom and Christina is waiting for me near the stairs. We walk silent to the cafeteria, to meet the others. Halfway through our meal, Zeke whistles loudly, catching our attention. He points somewhere and our gazes follow his finger to the lunch line. Somewhere in the line I see Uriah and Marlene. They are talking and laughing. Marlene is all nervous and blushing. And I see something else. Their hands. They are holding hands.

Christina shoves her tray, and it is now next to mine. She gets up from her seat and sits next to me. She looks at me purely shocked.

At least, now I know he doesn't like me. I feel a kind of relief, because if he did like me, I wouldn't know how to deal with that whole situation.

"If you think about it, it makes sense." I say.

"It does not." She says. "He asked you, for advice on Marlene." She whispers. "You are opposites."

"I wouldn't say opposites..." I reply.

We both shrug and look at them again. They make such a cute couple. I've never thought about that.

I elbow Christina. She looks at me and I say, "Can you believe we thought he liked me?"

She looks at me for a couple of seconds, like she is analyzing and thinking about what I just said.

"We thought he was asking you, for advice on you." She says, realizing that that whole scenario we built on our heads, or should I say, that Christina built in both our heads, was simply stupid.

I can't control myself and burst out in laughter. Christina laughs as well, and the next thing we know, the both of us are laughing like maniacs in our seats.

* * *

I hope you liked it, because honestly, I didn't.

I had this chapter all planed in my head, with lots of details, but I wrote it in two separate days (with almost a week in between) which made me forgot half of what I was originally thinking of writing... The original idea of the chapter, is still there, but I feel like it misses something. I don't know.

Anyways, don't forget to tell me what you thought of it and what you are thinking of the story itself,

liv x


	25. School Work

**Chapter 25**  
**School Work**

"Have you seen my hair brush?" I ask Christina while opening all the bathroom cabinets.

Christina is looking at me from the door frame. She is leaned against it, her arms crossed in front of her body.

"Can you please stop looking at me and help me fi-"

"Look down." She interrupts me.

I look down to the sink confused and see my brush, right next to the faucet. I pick it up and mumble a "oh". I look at the dirty mirror in our bathroom and brush my hair, making a note to myself to clean that mirror when I come back.

I keep my hair loose and try to get out of bathroom, but Christina is blocking my way. I look at her, waiting for her to move, but she just cocked her head to one side.

"Where are you going?" She asks suspiciously.

"Nowhere in particular." I say and try to make my way out of the bathroom, but Christina moves and leans against the other side of the door frame, blocking my way again. "I have to go, Christina." I say and try to make my way out again, but she just blocks my way with her arm.

"Is anyone waiting for you?" She asks.

"Christi-"

"Tell me and you'll get out."

"I'm meeting Four." I say rolling my eyes. "We need to do a project. Now, can I go?"

She unhitched herself from the door frame and moved to the side.

"Project..." She repeats under her breath.

"Christina, stop that." I say slightly annoyed at her, but she just giggles.

I make my way out of the dorm and into the library, where Four and I decided to do the project. Back in the beginning of the school year, when Peter and I had to do some project to biology, we took almost a week to finish it and only got a B-. Which is not bad, considering we kind of can't stand each others presence. At least, he can't stand mine.

I turn in the last hallway before the library and see Four, next to the door of the library. I instantly tight the grip on the book I was carrying. He is wearing a tight black shirt, dark washed jeans and some old sneakers.

When he sees me, he grins and walks up to me.

"Hey." He says when he's close enough for me to hear him. I can see by his face that something is upsetting him.

"Hi." I shyly say in return as I place a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "Hm, what's wrong?"

"unfortunately, we won't be able to do our project in the library."

"Oh?" I say and I glance past the glass door next to us, into the library. I can see very little, but it's enough. I see a table full of people, open notebooks and books and pens all over the table. I had almost forgot we are in the middle of the tests season.

"It's full. completely full." He says and shrugs. "I've never seen that library, full like that in... ever. And this is my fourth year in here."

"Do you think they let us grab two chairs and place them in the middle of the library?" I ask. "We don't need that much space."

"Honestly? I think there is not enough room for two more chairs." He says with a sideways smirk on his face and I can't help but blush.

I raise a brow at him, and he gestures towards the door. "See for yourself." He says.

"I will." I grin and walk towards the door.

I don't even have to open the door to see how crowded the library is. Right in front of the door, after the desk, there is a table full of people. The table I saw a little while ago. That table is followed by many others, and Caleb is sat in one of them with his roommate and a couple more people I've been seeing in the classes building.

Stepping back, I look at Four, who is leaned against the wall right next to the glass door, with his hands in his pockets.

"That's..." I try to say.

"I know." He agrees.

"What now?" I ask. "Do we do this another time, or..."

"Another time?" He asks astonished. "We don't have another time, Tris. We've been postponing this for weeks."

"When is the project due?" I ask. We had, in fact, postponed this for weeks. We had about a month to do the project, but because of the tests, it's getting hard to find time to do anything else besides studying.

"This Thursday." He says and my eyes widen. "I know..." He says seeing my reaction.

I don't say a thing, and neither does he. We just stay there, looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Until...

"Four!" Zeke shouts from the middle of the hallway. Four turns to face him.

"Hey dude." Four says when Zeke is close enough to us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little chat," he says looking at me, then he looks at Four. "but, I'm going home for the weekend. I just needed to let you know."

"Home?" Four said clearly shocked.

"Yea, I'll tell you about that later. I leave in an hour, I just need to get my stuff and Uriah. Family stuff... Whatever." Zeke says and walks away. "See you Monday!" He shouts.

"Back to the project." Four says.

"Yes, project." I say.

"Besides our dorms, I don't know anywhere else we can do it."

"Neither do I."

"So, dorms?"

"Dorms it is." I say.

We walk together to the dorms building, discussing the project topic. When we finally arrive to the building, we pass through the main hall and I remember the common room there is, in where Peter and I finished our project. But I'm pretty sure that's full of people studying as well, and as far as I know, studious people like my brother always like to study in a silent ambient. Four and I are going to be doing a project, we'll need to talk. So, I don't even tell him about the common room and keeping following him. Until I finally realise where we're heading to. A dorm. His dorm, probably.

I suddenly feel nervous, because the last time I was alone in a tiny space with him, it was when we played Truth or Dare in the beginning of the school year. And I clearly remember that it didn't went that well. At least for me.

We arrive at the main hall of our floor and we stop.

"Where to?" He asks.

I'm about to say my dorm, when I realize Christina is there. I start to stutter but I manage to say his dorm.

We arrive to his dorm, and I feel weird. I've been in here many times, but this time, it seems different somehow. Not because they changed the way the room was decorated, because they did, but because I was here with Four. The other times I've been here, it was with Zeke, and the room was usually crowded with all out friends.

"Don't be shy, you can come in." He says and turns on his computer, which is in the desk that is now in between the two beds and not across from them.

I realize I've been standing in the doorway and I come into the room. I sit in one of the beds and look at the computer screen while the computer loads.

.xx.

"So, let me see if I got this straight. They all call you Four, because when you came here, you only had four pairs of underwear?" I ask. It's about 9pm and I spent the whole day with Four. We had had dinner already, about an hour ago.

We are both sat on the floor, Four's laptop is placed between our legs and our backs are against one of the beds, Zeke's bed. In between all the talking we had done, we managed to get most of the project done.

"Basically. Zeke had to rush to the mall with me." Four says and laughs. "It took him ages to stop nagging me about that."

"But the nickname stuck."

"As you can see."

"There is only one thing I don't understand. Why did you brought so little?"

"I... How do I say this. I didn't quite wanted to come here." He says and passes his hand through his hair. "I mean, I did. It was my choice. But it was a rushed decision. I wanted to stay at home. It's a long story, forget it."

"I have time." I say.

"Actually you don't. Neither of us have. We still need to finish this." He says and points to the laptop.

"It's saturday. We have plenty of time." I say and lean my head against the bed, looking at him. My back hurt.

"It's saturday. Tomorrow I'll need to study." I don't answer, I just look at him. "Let's just finish this. Then we can chat all we want."

"Let's." I say and pull his laptop to my lap.

"We still need to revise page five." He says as he scrolls through the pages of hour work.

"And seven. We just copied and pasted. We need to resume that."

"We did not. That was page five."

"Was it?" I ask and I begin to look for it.

After about one hour or so, we are nearly at the end of the project. Four is still in the floor with the laptop in his lap, while I go through Zeke's mini-fridge.

"There is nothing you can eat in here." I complain.

"You had dinner two hours ago."

I wanted to say that I felt like eating something, but instead, I just close the fridge and crawled back to his side. He is adding some final touches to the work.

"I ran away. Kind of." Four says.

I turn to face him, clearly confused. My neck is aching. Maybe I shouldn't have spent all this time in the floor.

"From home."

I feel the need to smile, but I contain myself. I shouldn't smile about something like this, but it's almost stronger than I am.

I remember what Zeke said to me the day I asked Four what his real name was, back in the days where he dated Lauren and I knew almost no one. Zeke said Four hated to talk about his past. He never did, and no one ever asked because they all knew he wasn't going to tell them. And here we are now. He is kind of opening himself to me, telling me about his past. It's not like he is telling me his whole life, but he is talking about it. And that's more than anyone here have heard. And I feel like smiling because of that, because that means he trusts me. And that makes me happy.

* * *

Another chapter? Yaay!

It seems like they are starting to get closerrr :3

About the **updates**, I try as hard as I can to update this story weekly, but as the time passes, it's getting harder. I'm starting to have a lot of school work to do and it's not easy to balance school with everything else. So, I just want to say I'm sorry in advance. Because there might be a week that I won't be able to uptade. I'm not saying it will, I'm saying it might. And yea...

liv x


	26. The Confession

**Chapter 26**  
**The Confession**

That means he trusts me. And that makes me happy.

.xx.

I have to be careful with what I ask him. I can tell this is a sensitive subject for him. I'm afraid that if I ask a lot of questions, he might think I'm pushing him.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

He looks me straight in the eye and sighs. He places the laptop on the floor, in between our legs and pushes his knees up to his chest. With his elbows on top of his knees, he looks to the wall across from us.

"My mother died when I was nine." He tells. "And after that, my father was never the same man."

I wanted to say I'm sorry, and ask him what changed about his father, how did they deal with his mother's death, but I force myself to keep my mouth shut. I have to have boundaries in what comes to my curiosity. Specially with Four. If he wants me to know, he will tell me. I won't need to ask... I hope.

"He already drank, and he started to drink way more and more often. When he was out of the house, I was fine. But..." He trailed off and shook his head. "You know what, forget it. You don't need to hear me ramble about... This." He said and picked up his laptop from the floor.

I place my hand on the laptop. Not to take it away from him, but to make him stop. And he does.

I place my other hand, shaking, below his chin and turn his face slowly. "Look at me." I say softly. "I want to hear it."

His deep blue eyes burn mine as the fire burns paper. He places the computer on the floor again and takes my hand from his face, holding it. His hand is rough but warm. His fingers slide to the space between mine and we close our hands, our fingers lacing with each other's. The feeling of his hand against mine, made my blood rush off to my cheeks, turning quickly into electricity, making me want to do something bold.

I move and sit closer to him. So close our legs and sides touch. I lean my head against his shoulder and say, "I do."

"When he was out fo the house, I was fine." He repeats, his thumb toying with the back of my palm. "But, when he came home... It... It was a nightmare." He tells me. This is not easy for him, I can tell. His voice is shaking and his palm is sweating. "He wasn't the man I knew. On the outside, he was the same, nothing changed besides his red face. But in the inside... I didn't know who he was anymore. He wasn't my father. He was a... Repulsive and disgusting man who I lived with."

I squeeze his hand gently, letting him know I'm here for him and for whatever he needs.

"Until you came here." I say.

"Until I came here." He says. "He wanted me to drop out of school and work. He was going to make me work for his own happiness. So that he wouldn't have to do a thing but drink. I was fed up. So, I gathered what was left of my strength and ran away." He concluded and leaned his head against mine.

I could feel the tension in his body, in his shoulders. I passed my hand up and down his arm for a few times before asking what I wanted to be the last question about this theme.

"Earlier, you said you would like it if you stayed at home. Was that true?"

"It was. I was forced to run. I didn't want to. But it was the only option I had left. He blamed me for my mother's death. If she hadn't died, I could be at home, living the life I had before. Before him." He says. "But that doesn't matter now. I'm happy here. I have a new name, new friends, you."

My body froze at the word _you_. And he noticed that, because he squeezed my hand.

I look at the window, and I can't see the moon. The room was dark, and the only source of light there was, was the screen of the laptop. The window was slightly opened, and the curtain was fluttering with the breeze that came from the outside.

The weather outside wasn't warm. It was fall appropriated. Chilled, but not cold. But in here, it was everything except chilled. I was hot. I could feel the heat coming out of my body. I was with a t-shirt, but I felt like I had a winter sweater on top of me.

Four chuckles, and I remove my head from his shoulders to look at him.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask.

He looks at me with kind eyes and smiles.

"You're funny to watch." He says.

I return a small smile to him. "Thank you."

"And to talk to."

"Oh?" I say and look down in embarrassment, trying not to blush. But when I look down the only thing I can see is our hands together in one, and blush more than I think I've ever blushed.

He lets go off my hand and I look at him, wondering if I said something wrong. But he is smirking at me with a gleam in his eyes. He leans towards me and his face comes closer to mine, and he places one of his hands next to my legs, for support. He whispers near my ear, "If I remember well, you haven't been kissed, right?"

I try to say something back at me, try to answer, but my voice doesn't seem to be cooperating with me. I can't help but wonder, how does it feel to be kissed. How's the feeling of having someone's lips on mine. His lips on mine. I end up nodding my head yes, since my voice is as shocked as I am.

"Then," He says and places his hand below my chin. He turns my face to his and continues, "I hope you don't get mad at me, by being the first one to do so."

Before I can even blink, his lips are on mine. After I recover from the initial shock, I make one of my hands travel up his neck, into his hair, while the other is on his in his chest. His hair is slightly damp. It seems I was not the only one nervous in this room. He deepens the kiss and places the hand that was previously on my chin, in my back.

When we pull apart, we are both panting. He licks his lips, like he is ready for a next round and I shyly smile.

He smiles back, leans his back against the bed and holds my hand again.

"I like you, Tris." He admits. "For quite a long time, actually."

My heart is pounding hard against my chest. So hard, I can almost hear it.

Four looks at me waiting for a reaction, or an answer. And this time, I'm the one who kisses him. I lean and smash my lips onto his. He kisses me back passionately and our tongues dance slowly with eachother. I pull apart and our forehead touch.

"I like you too, Four." I murmur.

"Tobias." He corrects me.

"Tobias." I repeat smiling and kiss him once again.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Fourtris yay! 4

I'll now give you the time you need to fangirl about the kiss.

liv x


	27. Seventeen

Hello everyone! I haven't updated this story in forever and I apologize for it. It's ridiculous how much school work I've been having.  
Have you noticed how last chapter was fourtris first kiss and their first kiss in the book is also on chapter 26? I noticed that the day after I wrote it!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 27  
Seventeen**

"Tobias." I repeat smiling and kiss him once again.

.xx.

I wake up the next morning under a pile of blankets. They smell like Four. Tobias. They smell like Tobias, I correct myself. They smell like Tobias? I sit in the bed and realize I'm not in my room, but in his. I don't know why I'm still here, but I don't really care. The sun has rose up already and the open blinds are letting in some of its light in the room. Four lies on his stomach across Zeke's bed, still asleep with one hand brushing the floor. I remember last night and I blush so badly I have to cover my face with the covers, even though I know he can't see me. I fall back into the bed again and bury my head in his pillow, smiling.

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes again, the room is lighter. I roll on the bed and Four is sat on Zeke's bed.

"Morning." He says with a sleepy grin as soon as he sees I'm awake.

"Good Morning." I grin back.

He gets up and I can see he is still in what I call a pajama. Underwear and an old t-shirt. The thought of him being a few feet away only with his underwear on makes me feel uncomfortable and weird in some kind of way, but I push aside that thought. He plants a kiss on my cheek and says he's going to take a shower.

"Remind me how I got in your bed?" I ask.

"Yesterday, when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth you fell asleep on the floor. I didn't want to wake you up. Instead I laid you down on my bed and I slept on Zeke's. Hope you didn't mind." He tells me before entering the bathroom.

I lay down on the bed again, facing the ceiling this time. I've never noticed the fan on it. I wonder if my room has one too.

"Hey," Four says peeking into the room. "You should shower first. You still need to go to your dorm and change clothes, you might as well shower now."

I nod, and before I enter the bathroom he pulls me by my waist and kisses me. With my back against the wall, I kiss him back, wrapping my hands on his tangled hair. He pulls away and our foreheads touch.

"Happy Birthday_" _He smirks.

"How'd-" I try to ask.

"I have connections." He wiggles his eyebrows.

I kiss him, but I can't help but laugh

.xx.

By the time I get back to my dorm, Christina has left. She must be in a very good mood, not only because she would have waited by the door for me to get back, but mostly because her bed is made. Something that I only see once a week, when we clean our dorm.

I change my clothes, brush my hair and I'm out the door. I don't know what time it is, but I know the morning bell has rung already.

As I wait for my turn on the line, I spot Tobias sat on our usual table. I can't help but wonder what will he do about me. Will he kiss me in front of the whole school? Will he not? Will he pretend nothing happened between us or will he hold my hand while we walk? I didn't talk to him about us nor about what happened. But guessing by the morning kiss he gave me, he wants more of that to happen.

I'm walking towards our table when my glass of milk spills over my tray. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to realize I'm shaking. I'm shaking for no reason.

I place the tray on the table, next to Christina's and across from Tobias and say good morning to everyone. Before getting up, Tobias hands me his napkin, which I accept, and clean my tray. I look at Tobias while he walks away. Did I do something wrong?

Christina nudges me with her elbow.

"About last night..." She starts, with a glint on her eye. I don't know how she does this, but she know. She knows I spent the night in Tobias room and she probably knows we kissed. But how? Did he told her? If he did, that isn't a big deal, is it?

"Oh, yea, that." I say to Christina half giggling, half laughing.

"I'm sorry I spent the night out." She whispers and my eyes shot open. "I promise it won't do it again. And if I do, I'll let you know."

What? She spent the night out? That means she doesn't know about Tobias and I. I guess he didn't told her. Am I supposed to?

I choose not to tell her.

"Where were you? I was worried."

"I spent the night at Will's." She smiles.

"You like him? I mean, do you really really like him?" I ask.

She nods her head yes multiples times as she smiles.

As I'm about to speak to her again, someone puts an extra large dauntless chocolate cake in front of me. I look up clearly shocked and see Tobias smiling at me. He places a candle in the middle of the cake and Marlene, who is sat by my other side, lightens them.

I blush and they start to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you," At this point pretty much everyone in the cafeteria is singing and I'm just standing there blushing like crazy and trying to cover my face with my hands. "happy birthday dear Tris, happy birthday to you!"

I lean forward and blow the candles.

I look around and almost everyone in the nearest tables is from Dauntless, who are making noise by hitting their tables with their fists. I can't help but smile. I've never had such an incredible birthday. And my day has just begun!

Back at home, we celebrated birthdays, but not in the same way we celebrate here. Everyone would just wish me a happy birthday, give me a present - that was usually clothes - and I'd choose what our dinner would be. Not a big party.

Christina asks me if she can take a slice but I stick my tongue out at her.

"The cake is mine!" I say.

"Just a slice!" Christina begs.

I playfully nod my head no.

"Why don't we all meet at the roof tonight? You can share that delicious cake with us and us only." Tobias suggests.

He is right. If I cut a slice for Christina everyone else will want one.

"Fine." I say.

"Cool!" Tobias and Christina say at the same time. "We need to put that in the fridge or it'll melt." Tobias adds.

I nod and ask him if I can borrow Zeke's mini fridge. I don't trust the cafeteria fridges with my cake. Lucky for me, Tobias agrees.

We both get back to his dorm and he carries the cake for me.

I open the door of his dorm and he places the cake in the desk.

He kicks the door shut and I ask him suddenly, "Should we tell people?"

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. Nevermind." I say. I shouldn't have asked that. What was I thinking? Oh, that's right, I wasn't thinking at all.

"Tris," He says and sits in his unmade bed. The bed I slept in. He takes my hand and pulls me closer to him. "You can tell me."

"It was nothing. Really. Nevermind." I say. He cocks his head to the side and I look at those blue eyes. Those eyes I can't lie to. Not while their looking straight into mine. "This is silly. Forget what I said."

Tobias doesn't says a thing. He just looks at me and I look back at him.

"The cake is melting, you know." He finally says. "I suggest you tell me what you were saying, because I won't get up until then."

I let out a chuckle and he smiles at me.

"Should we... I don't know... Tell people or something?"

"Tell people what?" He asks.

"You know."

"Tell people what?"

"About... Us." I say and look at the bed. I should have made it before I left. That was rude of me.

"Us?"

"Stop it." I say with a silly smile. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't, actually." He says with a straight look on his face.

I kindly punch him, below his shoulder. "Stop it."

"What about us?" He asks again. "And don't you dare punching me again."

I ignore the first part of what he said and focus solely on the second.

"Or what?" I ask.

"Or you'll suffer the consequences." He says in his darkest voice.

I giggles and he kisses me on my chin. I look down,about to kiss him, but I see his eyes shifting from his desk to mine.

Turning around I see his hand right next to the cake. I slap his hand and I shove the cake a little farther. He looks at me with an offended look on his face.

"You did not slap my hand."

"Ops?" I say.

He gets up and walks towards the cake. He removes a bit of the chocolate that is covering the rest of the cake with his index finger.

I take a step back as soon as he looks at me. The corners of his mouth twitch and I run. But he is faster than me, and blocks the door with his body.

"There is no need to do that." I say calmly at him.

"Oh, I think there is." He says and runs in my direction. Picking me up with only one arm, he lays me on his bed and lays right next to me. He clean his index finger to my nose and draws what I think is a big circle. I don't resist. In fact, I let him draw whatever he wants.

"I've never done anything like this before." He admits.

"Drawing?"

"Dating."

The word dating hits me like an arrow. _Dating._ That's stong. Isn't it?

"Does that mean I'm your girlfriend?" I ask shyly.

"Do you want to be?"

I don't know how to deal with any of these things. Do I want to be? Of course I want. But for some reason, the words don't come out of my mouth. What's it like to be someone's girlfriend? What do boyfriends and girlfriends do? Besides kissing and holding hands? I don't know. But I know he does.

"I've never _ever_ done something like this before. But you did. You dated Lauren." I say.

He sighs. "It was different. I dated her for about 4 months. But in those 4 months I didn't feel half of the things I feel for you. I thought I liked her. Obviously I didn't. I don't know how to expl-"

"Yes." I interrupt him. "Yes, I want."

I see his smile spreading all over his face and I can feel mine spreading as well. He pulls me closer to him and hugs me with one arm - since the other is under my back.

"I guess you're my girlfriend then." He grins.

"I guess I am." I say and kiss him.


End file.
